Remnant Impact
by FayeJoestar
Summary: The stories about Characters from Honkai impact 3rd from earth got transported to remnant, they want to know what happen, and how to back to earth.
1. Valkyries in other world

i'm really sorry of there's any mistranslation and i'm not really good at english language, pls if there's any suggestion please write it in the discussion*

* * *

in a world where's honkai want to destroy humanity, the valkyries is the world last hope of the humanity. but the valkyries goes to other world, The world of Grimm or the creatures of destruction want to destroy humanity like honkai

one day, a strange cave suddenly appear with dozen of honkai energy, the hyperion's crew member Bronya Zaychik and Mei Raiden goes to investigate the strange cave.

In the cave

Mei: "what do you think about this cave bronya?"

Bronya: "it's really omnious and having such powerful honkai energy"

Mei: "i see... anyway what principal say about we in this cave?"

Bronya: "principal theresa only say that we need to investigates this cave."

As long as they into the cave they feel omnious more and more...

15 minutes earlier

A girl with white hair goes to the same cave because of the honkai energy

???: "hm... so ... this is where that omnious feeling come from?"

???: "what a big cave... should i explore it?"

???: "nah, whatever let just in "

same with the both hyperion member the girl feeling omnious more and more...

15 minutes later (or back to reality)

The feeling from the cave is to strong enough to make S rank tremble.

Mei: "so strong..."

bronya: "Da, the energy is similar to the deep and sea of quanta"

as long as they walk after some minutes they see something...

Mei: "what is that?, isn't that?." Mei is shocked after saw something in the distance

Bronya: "isn't that? " Bronya have some nostalgic feeling

the girl with white hair hasn't realize there is someone in this cave...

and then...

Mei: "ki... ki.. kiana?!"

kiana: "huh?!."

kiana: "me... mei?"

Bronya: "alright... let's this reunion over for now..."

Kiana: "MEI!!!" kiana run into mei and hug her

Mei: "ah... kiana! stop, haha... "

Bronya: "well... we have sometime for reunion"

And kiana proceed to hug Bronya, but bronya seems don't want to be hugged so bronya push away kiana with project bunny

Bronya: "well, not so lo-

as fast as the wind kiana suddenly hug bronya

Bronya: -ng..." *sigh

Bronya smile a little because her friend doesn't seem changes a lot

Mei: "what are you doing here, kiana?"

Kiana: "well i just got interested with the energies here, what about you guys?"

Bronya: "we got some mission from principal theresa"

Kiana: "oh... i see..."

Mei: "are you interested with this place too?"

Kiana: "well yes, why not?"

Mei: "then let's investigates this place together!"

Kiana: "then let's go Together!!!"

bronya: "why i'm not getting any dialog in this place?"

Kiana and Mei: "sorry..."

After a long walk they found a larger room it seems that was the place where the honkai energy come from.

the room is strange there's a lot of rune written in the wall, floor, and the ceiling

Kiana: "what were written here? it's different from the chinese languages"

Mei: "maybe it's not chinese languages, Bronya! are the energies coming from here?"

Bronya: "Da, this is the place, but... something doesn't feel right... the energies... is different from the normal honkai energy."

Mei: "we need to report this to principal!"

Bronya: "i'm trying to make connection to the hyperion..."

Kiana: "(what happen? why i got so dizzy? why there's 3 mei front of me?)"

Mei: "kiana? you okay?"

Kiana: "uh! it's feel dizzy... (is this sirin reaction?) uh!"

Mei: "bronya how's the connection?"

Bronya: "there's no connection! i've tried connecting us to the hyperion.. but-"

Mei: "it's okay for now, let's get outta here!"

Bang

suddenly a barrier appear at the entrance of the room

Mei: "huh? a barrier? how?"

Bronya: "i will try to punch the barrier with project bunny"

bang

bang

the third newton laws activated!

Bronya: "uh! it's rebounding "

Mei: "what are we gonna do?"

Kiana: "(i can't hold it anymore, i will passed away... for now...) HUH?!"

Cliinggggg

Kiana: "it's white, it's bright, it's... OH GOD I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING"

Mei: "uh? the rune is shining?"

Bronya: "S.O.S to... the... hyperion!"

cliingggg

some hours later

The pink haired girl who was woke up first was shocked by her surrounding

Bronya: "this place... is it the previous cave? why is the rune gone?. " with the bunny project assistance bronya can able to stand.

looking at the both girls she's trying to woke them up

Bronya: "guys! wake up!"

Kiana: "huh?... no... five minutes more..."

Bronya: "WAKE UP!"

Mei: "uh... what? where are we? are we... in the same cave?"

Bronya: "i don't know, this place feels different there's no honkai energy here"

Mei: "so.. this place is different cave?"

Bronya: "Da, this place don't have any same detail with the previous cave"

Kiana: "ah... hm? is it morning? "

Mei: "kiana! wake up!"

Kiana: "huh? oh! "

kiana trying to get up but her leg are still trembling because of the energy

Kiana: "what with the cave?"

Mei: "i don't know, maybe we just got teleported or something? anyway we need to get out for now"

Bronya: "Da, we need to search for signal to the hyperion"

they found a way to get out after taking a walk for a while

the environment seems different from before it's more darker and more trees growing near the cave.

it's night time, they saw the moon were shattered and they're confused because 'since when the moon shattered?" it's come to their mind,

Kiana: "ok, what happen to the moon?"

Mei: "I don't know"

Kiana: "maybe we have been sleeping for a long time!"

Mei: "well... i don't know, well lets go to find something near! like a village or something"

Bronya: "Da, lets search this place"

Kiana: "Hei! wait for me!!"

While walking for the way out they spoke to each other.

Mei: "so, kiana... how's life?"

Kiana: "who are you? why are you acting like my old man?"

Mei: "just kidding... so kiana where have you been all this time?"

Kiana: "well i'm traveling to a dangerous place so that i can get more stronger"

Mei: "i see..."

Bronya: "seems you become stronger that before, eh?"

Kiana: "well of course, I'M now a true warrior"

Bronya: "yeah, A tuna warrior"

Kiana: "hey!... huh?! What's that?"

grrrr

scratch--

a black and big creature appeared!

A big wolf with sharp fangs and claws

Bronya: What with this creature? a honkai?

Kiana: it seem that creature want to eat us

woosh

The pressure of the wind is quitely strong

the wolf suddenly jumping and running to gave them the first attack, Mei take the first move to defend and attack after that!

RAWRR!

The Right claw from the wolf try to attack Mei, but Mei are easily to dodge the attack, after that Mei jumping, she's over the head of the wolf, Mei is ready to slash the enemy and...

SLASH!!

Mei, using her katana and use the skill "Gozan Raimei"

Kiana: "Wow!! So cool mei!!"

Mei: "stop that kiana, you're embarrass me"

Kiana: "well no other people here, either... "

Bronya: "let's go we need to find a place first"

Kiana: "alright!!! let's move!"

After walking through the woods they saw something, bronya saw it first

Bronya: "The bronya saw a light there!"

Bronya pointing at vale.

Mei: "is that... a city?"

Kiana: "i think it's a city... why?"

Mei: "so there's is a civilization too here..."

Bronya: "let's go! we must go to that city"

Kiana: "why are you so anxious mei?"

Mei: "no.. i'm just... confused... after all we don't know where we are... maybe we need to gain some information in the city, let's go everyone"

Kiana: 'I don't know what is she talking about' kiana mumbling to herself. "Maybe the foods there are delicious"

Bronya: "yeah, eat what you want tuna! "

Kiana: "why are you calling me tuna?!"

it's was night. cold and dark... and...

Boom

CRASH

An explosion occurred in front of a shop

and the sound of shattering glass

Mei: huh! what sound is that?

A few minutes earlier

Henchman: "i said put your hands up in the air now!" a guy with glasses and hat in black suit pointing a red sword to a girl

The girl: "are you... robbing me?"

Henchman: "YES!"

The girl:" oh..."

CRASH

Henchman: "FREEZE!!"

CRASH

Another guy crashed to the window of the shop

Kiana:" oh! it's seems there is a fight"

Mei: "hm? that girl... carrying a big scythe..."

Kiana:"oh! remind me of someone using a scythe too!"

while the other remind rita as a scythe holder only bronya remembered seele.

The girl who was the scythe user was transforming the scythe into a rifle

Kiana: "wait... the scythe turn into a rifle?"

Mei: "it seems there's a new mechanical thing in this era"

Kiana: "yeah"

Kiana: "hey!, there is someone! let ask for something!"

Mei:" Wait, kiana that is..." before finish the sentence kiana ask the man with the cane first

Kiana:"excuse me mister..."

Henchman: "Hey who are you?! get out of here or you will get a beaten!" a man threatening kiana with pointing the red sword

The man with cane: 'what are you doing?! did this guy just threatening that girl?! are you an idiot?! she had two weird pistol on her waist?! and she had a companions too! And the bad news is ONE OF HER COMPANION ARE FLOATING!!!' the guy slam his palm to his face and both of them get dumpfounded by the hired man

Kiana: "huh?! what with that attitude?! i'm just asking!" Kiana got annoyed by the guy who threatening her

Henchman: "like i said get out! or your thing get ro-"

BANG!

the man was shocked and the impact from the pistol make a hole on his hat

Kiana: "I'm just asking... you know... and now you just threatening me?!"

The girl:"Woah, that lady just try to shoot the robbers?! she's look like a pro huntress! well, i think i need her autograph after this!"

The cane man:"well red and white, i think we can say it's been an evenful evening" the cane man drop his cigarette "and as much as i'd love to stick around" the man just pointing the cane to them "i'm afraid this is where we part away" *BANG!!!

Suddenly the cane sending a fiery explosive towards kiana and the girl

Kiana: "huh?!... whaf hap-"

BOOM

the explosion make the both girl flying and rolling onto the ground!

Kiana: "uh.. i didn't expect that coming"

Mei: "kiana!, and the girl over there are you okay?!"

Kiana: "i'm okay, not a scratch" kiana offering a hand to the girl "hey, you okay?"

The girl: "yeah! thank you!" she took kiana hand and stand up

Kiana:" where's the guy?!"

The girl:" over there!! he's climbing a ladder over there!"

Kiana suddenly jump out towards the cane man and transform her pistol to a hammer

The cane man: "what the?!"

The girl:" woah that's so cool!"

Boom

Kiana missed because the guy skip some ladder by jumping on them

Kiana:" trying to escape?!" as kiana say this a void portal opened in front of her and transported kiana to above the man, with a white lance kiana trying to attack the cane man

the others

the girl: "your friend over there is really cool and i want your autograph after this, oh i don't want to missed their fight!" the girl fired her scythe to the ground and used the recoil to fly to the roof

Mei: "lets go bronya!"

Bronya:" Da"

Kiana's attack stopped because kiana use the herrscher energy to much, the cane man shot kiana and...

boom

Kiana is unscathed, a woman with white appearances and standing front of kiana

Kiana quikly realized herself and find the woman front of her just like himeko's back (wait what?)

Kiana:"H-Himeko?..." kiana fainted

The girl:"another huntress?! nice..."

(an intensive battle between glynda and cinder.) after that...

The girl:" you're a huntress! can i have your autograph?"

Woman:" You all... come with me!" with menacing aura the woman told all the valkyries and the red hood girl

Mei and bronya nodded because they know what will happen if they opposed the menacing woman, however, kiana still fainted.

\--

To be continued


	2. The headmaster

So... uh well i made some mistakes in the last chapter so i'm really sorry and i forgot to wrote the equipment for the valks. i will made the list of equipment in the end of chapter.

* * *

After being invited by the blonde woman the girls were told to wait in a room

Bronya: "kiana is still fainted, she seems got dizzy after the fight and then fainted, the honkai reaction from her body is quietly high"

Mei: "is this because of the Herrscher of Void reaction?"

Bronya: "i don't know, is the second herrscher still trying to conquer kiana's mind?"

...

...

After a silent moment for a few minutes

the door of the room is opened and there's a man with glasses with a cup of coffee on his hand.

The man: "I apologize if i make you ladies wait for long, my name is proffesor ozpin, you can call me ozpin too, i'm the headmaster of beacon academy" the man introduced himself "and this is glynda one of the staff from my school" and the woman with blond hair

Mei: "Ah! it's okay we didn't wait too long after all, and my name is Mei Raiden the one fainted there is Kiana Kaslana and-"

Bronya: "Bronya zaychik"

Ozpin: "I see... i have several question for you all, but first!, what with 'that' strange power of yours?"

Mei: "oh! you means... honkai power?"

Ozpin: "honkai?"

Bronya: "monsters from our era, that belong to destroy humanity"

Ozpin: "destroy humanity? like grimms?"

Mei and Bronya: "grimm?"

Ozpin: "you don't know what's grimm? or grimm is called honkai in your place?"

Mei: "hm... there's something strange here ... why is honkai called grimm in this era?"

Ozpin: "this... era?" the white hair man raise his eyelashes "wait..." the man take a 'tablet' from his pocket and display a map of remnant in it.

Mei: "huh? is that... a map?"

Ozpin: "yes, is this similar to you?"

Bronya: "the map... there's nothing similar with earth map" the girl asked again "where is this place?"

Ozpin: "this place called remnant and you guys in vale..."

Bronya: "i see... there is a lot strange things happened all this time"

Ozpin: "perhaps... are you guys know there is a strange thing happened this afternoon" the man take a breath and- "There is a strange energy detected in our radar"

Mei: "do you... know where's the strange things come from?"

Ozpin: "yes, the energy flowing occur from a cave in the southern woods"

Bronya: "it seems... that happened in our transported place too..."

Ozpin: "i see... then you're a otherworlder?"

Bronya: "perhaps it's true"

Ozpin: "how about this... can you give me the information of your world and i can give you the information from our world and give you a place to sleep and the other things like food"

Bronya: "we can discus that, but will you investigate the cave too?"

Ozpin: "then it's a deal for the information and investigation, but there is something i need to tell you..."

Mei: "what is it? professor ozpin?"

Ozpin: "will you guys... become a student at my school?, it's one of the best academy in remnant!"

Bronya: "if there's a knowledge, i want to know"

Mei: "i agree with bronya... but kiana..."

ozpin: "hm? what with Ms.Kaslana?"

Bronya: "well, she is a lazy bump..."

Ozpin: "it's okay, as long as she can help the academy with her power, she will be accepted"

Mei: *sigh "thank you, professor ozpin"

Ozpin: "your welcome Ms.Raiden" the man take a sip from the coffee "then welcome to beacon academy Ms.Zaychik, Ms.Raiden, and Ms.Kaslana"

Mei: "thank you"

Bronya: "the bronya shows her respect to principal Ozpin"

Ozpin: "call me professor"

Bronya: "ah, professor.."

Ozpin: "alright, now lets us exchange our information"

Bronya: "Alright..." Bronya Summon her Project bunny and take a little folder on her screen "can this connect to each other?"

Ozpin: "Perhaps... i don't know, try it"

Bronya: "okay, the bronya will try it" project bunny try to connect with the ozpin's scroll and... *beep "it's connected"

Ozpin: "Good, now lets see..."

After they exchange the information from each other world, the valkyries are going to sleep in a rented hotel..

Ozpin: "tomorrow morning, don't be late"

Mei: "got it"

after the valkyries go

Glynda: "those kids have some special power in their body right?"

Ozpin: "yes, especially Ms.kaslana she is a fugitive from her world... and she is from a knight family... she is... a reawakened god?"

Glynda: "Reawakened god? what do you mean?"

Ozpin: "you'll need this information later, and they are... all of them... carry the power of the herrshcer... i see..."

Glynda: "then? what are you gonna do?"

Ozpin: "nothing... we will wait... for them all"

Glynda: "huh... i don't what you're thinking"

* * *

Earth, 1 hours after the valkyries gone

Hyperion

Theresa: "the girls... they send a S.O.S message?"

Communicator: "yes, miss theresa, are you gonna go to the place too?"

Theresa: "yes, can we? the Schicksal aren't going there for now..."

Communicator: "yes, we will depart in one hour"

Theresa: "Alright, i will prepare myself first"

* * *

**after the meeting with ozpin**

Mei: "we are going to school again right?"

Bronya: "Yes, why?"

Mei: "well you see... St.Freya and the beacon have some similar concept"

Bronya: "do you mean..."

Mei: "yes, we will use our honkai power again and we will see a new world"

Bronya: "The bronya is excited but what about earth?"

Mei: "we will back to earth, i hope...".

After a few minutes kiana opened her eyes and see a unfamiliar roof

Kiana: "huh? where am i? Mei? Bronya?" kiana move her hand and wake herself

Kiana: "ah... they're sleeping" kiana saw the both girls sleep on bed

Kiana: "... yeah lets just sleep again"

* * *

**Morning at remnant**

Kiana: "WAIT, WE ARE GOING TO SCHOOL AGAIN?!" the white haired was shocked by the information from the pink haired girl

Bronya: "yeah, they took us in, now be ready to depart a plane will take us in few minutes"

Kiana: "wait, i haven't take my breakfast"

Mei: "Go eat in the plane kiana, you're a person who is difficult to wake up"

Kiana: "uuhhh... Alright i will..."

Bronya: "don't cry kiana"

Kiana: "i'm not crying"

The plane come when kiana took the food for a breakfast

Kiana: "really? now?"

* * *

**in the plane**while Kiana still eating her breakfast, Bronya looking at the view outside and mei is looking at other passenger, Mei saw someone that similar

Mei: "that girl... isn't that the girl you fought along with you last night?" Mei ask kiana

Kiana: "Hm? maybe... i don't know, just ask and maybe you can get a new friend!" kiana said this when she chew her food

Mei: "swallow first, Alright i'll go there and ask something"

Kiana: "Goodluck"

Mei is walking to the girl from last night, there is one other girl clinging on her, the girl had a yellow hair

Blonde girl: "i can't believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me!"

After hearing their conversation mei know the girl from last night have a sister, Mei trying to ask them but she doesn't want to break their "reunion"?, after a few minutes mei can finally ask the girl

Mei: "hey, you're from last night isn't it?" Mei ask the girl

The girl: "oh! i know you!!, you're a friend of that cool person, wait, what are you doing here? i though you're a huntress!"

Mei: "well... not really"

The girl: "well... that doesn't matter lets be friend... is it okay?"

Mei: "of course my name is Mei raiden just call me mei, okay?"

Ruby: "oh, nice to meet you... my name is ruby rose and call me ruby!, and this is my sister yang!"

Yang: "yang xiao long just call me yang, nice to meet you mei!"

Mei: "yes!, nice to meet you too, yang and ruby!"

Ruby: "where is your companion mei?"

Kiana and bronya walked (and floating) all over the place they talked

Mei: "ah, kiana... come here!, introduce yourselves guys!"

Kiana: "hello! kiana kaslana here, nice to meet you!!"

Bronya: "Bronya, Bronya zaychik it's nice to meet you"

Yang: "ooh... she's floating... my name yang xiao long!"

Ruby: "ruby rose here!!!, you're a cool girl from last night! and the other cool girl!"

Yang: "ah it's nice to have new friend right ruby?"

Ruby: "yeah... look it's beacon... you can see signal from up here..."

Kiana: "signal?"

Yang: "ruby's old school"

Kiana: "ooh.."

Ruby: "i guess home isn't too far after all"

Yang: "beacon is our home now... right guys?"

Mei: "yeah..."

in the distance there is a boy who look nauseous "hmph... hph..."

Yang: "well... i guess the view isn't for everyone"

Ruby: "it was nice moment while it lasted, i wonder who we're gonna meet"

Yang: "i just hope they're better than "vomit boy""

Kiana: "yeah, i'm wondering too..."

..

...

...

Ruby: "Oh, yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!"

Yang: "Gross, gross, gross..."

Kiana: "uhh... that gross, get away from me, i just ate a few minutes ago"

Bronya: "don't come to me or you'll get blasted"

Mei: "don't go too far, bronya"

...

And the ship landed in the beacon...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

So, this the list of the equipment and battlesuit

\- Kiana Kaslana /Valkyrie ranger augmented/Void drifter (possibly become knight moonbeam or HoV)

Weapon: Mjolnir

Stigmata:

Michelangelo (T) and (B)

planck (M)

\- Mei raiden /Valkyrie bladestrike augmented/striker fulminata (Possibly become lightning empress)

Weapon: 3rd Sacred relic

Stigmata:

Ekaterina (T), (M), (B)

\- Bronya Zaychik /yamabuki armor augmented/Drive kometa (Possibly become HoR)

Weapon: Star shatterer: Vikrant

Stigmata:

Beethoven (T), (M), (B)

and that's the list.

yes, i'm doing this because people don't do this

and wait for 2 other character will come


	3. Beacon Academy Pt 1

After the plane arrives in the beacon

Kiana: "woah that's a big academy"

Yang: "of course, the view from vale got nothing for this"

Ruby: "oh oh sis!... that kid has a collapsible staff and she's got a fire sword" ruby floating starting to got away but yang pull her off "ow ow"

Yang: "easy there little sister they're just weapon"

Ruby: "just weapon? they're an extension of ourselves!, they're part of us, they're so cool"

Kiana: "ruby... are you a weapon maniac?"

Ruby: "YES"

Yang: "well why can't you swoon over your own weapon?, aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby: "of course i'm happy with crescent rose, i just really like seeing new ones, and you guys weapon too!! do they have names too?"

Kiana: "name of weapon? well... my pistols just called "Mjolnir" for some reason"

Mei: "I don't know if i can named this sword it's a relic sword after all"

Bronya: "this is project bunny this thing protect me and the cannon over there called "vikrant""

Ruby: "is that the thing that make you floating? so cool!!"

Bronya: "indeed, thank you"

Mei: "Bronya! we need to meet ozpin now and kiana don't make a fuss we will leave you here for now!"

Kiana: "wait, why i wasn't got invited by that ozpin man?"

Mei: "well... i don't know the reason, you can go with ruby and yang now!"

Yang: "well ruby... it's time to you to get another friend"

Ruby: "why i need other friend when i have you?"

Yang: "well... actually, my friend are here"

Yang out with her friend

Kiana: "well that's escalated quickly"

ruby: "hey wait up! where are you going?"

Ruby spinned around and fall to a bunch of case

Girl: "what are you doing?!"

Kiana: "oh no! ruby you okay?!"

Ruby: "uh... sorry"

Girl: "sorry?! do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?"

Ruby: "uhh.."

Girl: "gimme that" the girl take the whitecase from ruby's hand "this is dust mined and purified from the schnee quarry, what are you? brain dead?"

Kiana: "hey, that's rude"

Girl: "the dust! fire,water,lightning,energy!"

some dust flying to ruby's face while the girl shaking a tube of dust, kiana just watching there, not having any word because she trying to understand

Girl: "are you even listening to me? is any of this sinking in? what do you have to say for yourself?

more dust appearing to ruby face and make her sneeze

Ruby: "Uhhhaaahhh-chooooh!"

Boom

an explosion occured after ruby got schneezed(lol)

Kiana: "that... a little dangerous i think!"

The tube of dust was thrown at a nearby girl, the girl from the white dress after got schneezed, the dress becoming black

Kiana: "right, lets us stop this and pretend tgat we never met, ok?"

Ruby: "i said, i'm sorry princess!"

black haired girl: "it's heiress actually"

A girl with black and white walking toward them, and kiana still dumbfounded

Black haired girl: "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

White girl: "Finally! Some recognition!"

Black haired girl: "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Ruby and kiana: *chuckle

White haired girl: "Wha- How dare- The nerve of... Ugh!"

The girl takes the dust tube and walking off in a huff as her helpers gather the luggage and follow

Ruby: "I promise I'll make this up to you!, *sigh* I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." the black haired girl walk away from them, ruby collapse as the girl leave "*sigh* welcome to beacon"

Kiana: "come on ruby don't be like that, i'm pretty sure there is someone willing to become your friend"

Ruby: "hey, what does that mean?"

kiana laugh lightly, and someone approaching them and offer a hand to ruby

Jaune: "hey... i'm jaune"

Kiana: "see? a new friend potential"

Ruby taking his hand "Ruby and this is kiana" ruby introduces herself and kiana while stand up

...

..

.

Ruby: "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

Kiana: "ah! vomit boy"

* * *

Beacon inside the walls are filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river, down which Ruby and Jaune are walking.

Jaune: "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

Ruby: "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

Kiana: "yeah, vomit boy seems fitting for you!"

Jaune: "Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face ruby? and Tuna kiana?"

Ruby: "Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

Kiana: "why people keep calling me a tuna?"

Jaune: "i don't know just came in mind,Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" Jaune introduces himself

Ruby: "do they?"

Kiana: "they won't"

Jaune: "They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind."

Ruby giggle and kiana hold her laugh, before a short awkward moment and silence fall

Ruby: "So... I got this thing!" she pulls out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground

Kiana: "ah, talking about weapon again aren't you?"

Jaune: "whoa, is that a scythe?"

Ruby: "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

Jaune: "A-wha..."

Ruby: "it's also a gun" ruby smiling smugly

Jaune: "Oh, that's cool"

Ruby: "So what've you got?"

Jaune: "well, i, uh..." jaune unsheathes a sword "well, i got this sword"

Ruby: "ooohhh"

Jaune: "yeah, i got a shield too" he gets his scabbard, raises his arm and expands the metal into his defense

Kiana: "so what do they do?"

Jaune: "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

Kiana: "But... wouldn't it weight the same?"

Jaune: "yeah... it does... by the way what about you kiana?, you seems like a ranged class"

Kiana: "not at all, i also mastered martial arts and i can use spear"

Jaune: "martial arts and spear? uh... i don't see any spear in your equipments"

Ruby: "oh right, the spear that night... where you put it?"

Kiana: "Oh well..." kiana open a void and the spear appear on her hand "is this what you talking about?"

Ruby: "OMAGAD, THAT'S SO COOL!! HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!" Ruby excited as she looks on the spear, jaune just saw how cool she was and not saying anything

Kiana: "uh well, this is my talent?! perhaps?"

Ruby: "a talent? is that your semblance?"

Kiana: "semblance? uh... yes... maybe?"

Ruby: "that's so cool!!"

Kiana: "yeah"

Ruby: "right... that just awesome... oh by the way jaune why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?"

Jaune: "Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"

Kiana: "your mother is carefree, eh?"

Ruby: *looking around* "hmmm, where are we going?"

Jaune: "Oh, I don't know! I was following you,You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?"

Ruby: "that's a no" ruby laugh

Kiana: "oh come on, i need food..."

Ruby: "kiana you say you're eating not a long time ago"

Kiana: "yes, and now i got hungry again"

* * *

**Headmaster office**

Ozpin: "so ladies, how do you find this academy?"

Mei: "It's cool, having a lot of student and having people dreaming of come here that's remarkable"

Ozpin: "i'm flattered, so about your world i've been asking someone to assist me in the investigation and we found the cave"

Mei: "and... how is it?"

Ozpin: "there's some similar with your power in the cave... i mean 'honkai' energy that you said to me"

Mei: "i see... so how is it been? are they get us to go to inspect the place too?"

Ozpin: "well, not now... you guys still need a test to join the academy, and please don't stand out too much"

Mei: "i see... we'll take the test later, then thank you professor ozpin we'll come back later"

Ozpin: "yes, have a good day you all"

Mei and bronya leave the headmaster office with an elevator

Ozpin: "what do you think, glynda?"

Glynda: "huh... as long as they follow the rules i'll no mind"

Ozpin: "all right"

* * *

**Hyperion, after the depart**

hyperion officer: "miss theresa, we can't find a similar cave and the place before"

Theresa: "uh... this is bad... we can't find the cave?"

Communicator: "miss theresa! we got a call from schicksal"

Theresa: "what now? answer it"

Otto: "Yo! theresa... you've been searching a cave that have a lot of honkai power right?"

Theresa: "yeah, what do you want gramps?"

Otto: "i'll help you find it, but after you find it... tell me what inside it, ok?"

Theresa: "ugh, you gonna corner me again gramps?"

Otto: "not at all, i've been searching the cave too, after all... losing 3 herrscher will be bad for the balance"

Theresa: "three... three herrscher? what do you mean? i only sent two people?"

Otto: "oh... you don't know about K423 met the others?"

Theresa: "you mean kiana?"

Otto: "yeah, what do you think theresa?"

Theresa: 'so they met kiana on the way eh?, well the benefits from this deal is a lot, but i can't just think gramps only sitting there' "allright, why not? after all i just want my students back"

Otto: "good, go to chiyou place, you'll find it"

Theresa: "did he just find it?... *sigh* well, there's no reason gramps will lie, lets go to chiyou place!!"

Otto: "goodluck, theresa..."

_Connection Lost_

Theresa: "don't worry girls, i'll be there"

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

YEAH, FINALLY AN UPDATE... I'M SORRY WITH THE SLOW UPDATE, THIS WEEK IS VERY BUSY BUT THANK YOU FOR YOU ALL

*This novel had a lot of conversation than the narration idk the reason why i'm choosing this method


	4. Beacon Academy Pt2

**AHHH GOD, THIS IS A RE-WRITE The previous project that has been finished is gone... reduced to atom... and i didn't have any backup, feck.****So i made this novel with Conversation method not the A-lot-of-narration method but the style maybe will be changed in the future and bronya talking in 3rd person, also i use the conversation from the series**

* * *

Ruby and Jaune entering Beacon Academy's giant auditorium, filled to the brim with people. Ruby looks over when she hears Yang's voice.

Yang: (waving) Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!

Ruby: (to Jaune) Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony! (leaves)

**Jaune: "**hey wait, uh... hey ki-" (jaune realize that he's alone)

_Kiana leaves Jaune alone in the order for searching food_

**Jaune: **"Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!"

* * *

Yang: "(once Ruby joins her, arms crossed) How's your first day going, little sister?"

Ruby: "You mean since you ditched me and Iexploded?"

Yang: "Yikes! Meltdown already?"

Ruby: "No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?"

Yang: "(smiling broadly) Are you being sarcastic?, and where are Kiana, Mei, aand Bronya?"

**Ruby:** "i wish, and i don't know where are mei and bronya, one thing i know is kiana searching for some foods"

**Yang: "**i see... and how you explode, sister?"

**Ruby: **"I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then Iexploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really,reallybad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

Weiss: "You!"

Ruby: "(quickly jumping into her sister's arms) Oh, God, it's happening again!"

Weiss: "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

Yang: "(deadpan) Oh my God, you really exploded."

Ruby: It was an accident. (getting down; to Weiss) It was an accident! (Weiss holds up a pamphlet titled "DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" to Ruby) What's this?

Weiss: (listing off policies to a clueless and horrified Ruby, going faster and higher pitched with each word) TheSchnee dust companyis not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field.

**Yang: **"that's a long terms, (saw kiana with her food) Hei kiana! over here! (waving)"

**Kiana: **"Ah! yang... you're here!... (looking at weiss) wait, is that..."

**Yang: **"yes"

Ruby: "Uuhhh...?"

Weiss: "You really wanna start making things up to me?"

Ruby: "Absolutely?"

Weiss: "(handing the pamphlet to Ruby) Read this, and don't ever speak to me again."

Yang: "Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

Ruby: "(putting the pamphlet away) Yeah! Great idea, sis! (holding out her hand as she clears her throat) Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

Weiss:" (seemingly enthusiastic) Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, andscragglyover there!"

Jaune: "Hm?"

**Ruby: **"Wow! really?!"

**Kiana: "**Well that's sounds awful"

**Yang: **"(whisper at kiana) well, most girl do that"

**Kiana: **"is that so?"

Weiss: "(dead silence under her glare)No."

**Kiana: **"see?"

* * *

_Mei and Bronya just entered the auditorium_

**Kiana: "**Ah mei! Bronya! over here"

**Mei: **"ah! here they are!"

**Ruby: "**Where you two go earlier?"

**Mei: "**Well we..."

**Bronya: "**We just having a business with professor ozpin"

**Yang: "**what business?"

**Bronya: "**its a secret!, the information mustn't leaked"

**Yang: "**huh? so secret"

**Kiana: "**Hei look!"

The girls' attention is drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him.

**Ozpin**: "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. (as the students whisper among themselves) You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

**Glynda**: "(as Ozpin leaves, she steps up to talk) You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

**Kiana: "**that guy is ozpin right? he seemed kind of... off"

**Ruby**: "It's almost like he wasn't even there."

_In the distance_

**Jaune**: "(approaching Weiss from the side) I'm a natural blond, you know!"

Weiss puts her hand to her face in exasperation.

**Kiana: "**Looks like the vomit boy finds his charms"

**Ruby: "**Yeah"

(The girls laughed)

* * *

The first night at Beacon, students are splayed out in sleeping bags. Ruby, in her pajamas and with a sleeping mask around her head, is writing in a journal when Yang crashes next to her, similarly dressed. _Same with the valkyries, kiana sleeping in her pajamas while hugging mei who's sleeping too, while bronya playing with her scroll_

**Yang**: "It's like a big slumber party!"

**Ruby:** "(not looking up) I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though."

**Yang**: "I know I do! (purrs as she watches several muscular, shirtless guys... and Jaune, dressed in feetie pajamas, waving to her, which makes her groan before she returns her attention to Ruby) What's that?"

**Ruby**: "A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

**Yang**: "Aw, that's socuuuute! (knocked back as a pillow is launched at her face)"

**Ruby**: "Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

**Yang**: "What about Kiana, Mei, and Bronya? they're... nice! There you go! Plus some friend! That's a hundred percent increase!"

**Ruby**: "(turning on her back) Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend."

**Yang**: "There's no such things as negative friends! You just made some friend and one enemy! (hit with another pillow, this time looking like a dog, to the face) Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!"

**Ruby: "**well okay... (looking at bronya) hey bronya... what are you doing?"

**Bronya: "**The bronya is playing a game in this scroll"

**Ruby: "**Wait, you can play game in scroll?"

**Bronya: "**well yes, but actually no"

**Ruby: "**Wait, what?"

**Bronya: "**The bronya... feels sleepy... The bronya want to sleep first" (bronya sleep next to other)

**Ruby: **"Looks like Bronya is someone that talking in 3rd person"

**Yang: "**well there are some person with the same personality"

(the next scene is the meeting with blake)

* * *

**Earth, above Chiyou's Body**

_Theresa preparing her diving suit and other equipment in a boat under hyperion_

_**Theresa: "**alright, everything is ready"_

_**Einstein: "**the weather are friendly, the wave not to rough, alright madam theresa you can dive now"_

_**Theresa: "**thank you, ein"_

_Theresa jump from the boat to the water swimming to the bottom of the ocean._

_The pressure from the ocean couldn't stop theresa._

_The chiyou's body has been seen, there is a blue glowing thing inside the mouth._

_Chiyou's mouth._

_There is a un-familiar rune in the mouth_

**Theresa: **"Ein!, can you translate this? i've never seen this kind of rune" (showing a photo to einstein)

**Einstein: "**No, there is no similar letter to this rune"

**Theresa: **"New languages? are there new creature?, or new civilization?"

**Einstein: "**i suggest you to back to the boat madam theresa"

**Theresa: **"not now ein, i'll search for more clues"

**Einstein: **"alright then, i'll wait"

_Inside chiyou's mouth there is a room without water, Theresa take off her diving suit and equipment and show here "Valkyrie Pledge" with "Oath Of Judah" on her back, after walking a while Theresa saw a black creature with sharp claws in a shape of a bear_

_*Grrrr_

**Theresa: **"Is that a honkai? the colour is pure black?, its not black with some glowing blue thing in ice element, or Quantum element."

_Theresa try to throw a spear from judah The spear pierced, the Spear makes the _creature fall down but its regenerating and angry

**Theresa: **"i made it angry... alright... lets end this... NOW!" (Theresa throw another spear from judah and make the Creature struggling to death)

_The creature fall, and reduced to atoms without leaving any trace_

**Theresa: "**its seems like this new creatures, becoming dust after being defeated, this place is big! and the rune are everywhere!" (Activating her radio) "Hey Ein, you there?" *bzzttt *bzztt "Huh? the connections...?, i need to go back to the hyperion"

_Theresa leaving the place but the same thing occurred again_

_*BANG_

**Theresa: **"kyaa, a barrier? who in the world put this barrier here?, huh?... the rune... they are glowing?"

_The rune glowing same with the previous cave, the light getting brighter every second and making theresa's eyesight white_

**Theresa: "**KYAAAAAHH"

**Einstein: **"madam theresa, are you there? madam theresa!, please reply!, MADAM THERESA!"

**Theresa Apocalypse, disappear**

* * *

**_Schickal, After Theresa disappearance_**

**Otto: "**So, Theresa disappear without clues? Dr.Einstein?"

_Otto and Einstein making a call to inform each other_

**Einstein: "**Indeed, i need some assist from schickal before the Anti-Entropy come"

**Otto: "**huh... 'where are you theresa? why are you disappear without a trace?', alright i'll help you Doctor, and can your mech check down there?"

**Einstein: **"i've been sent some mechas to the chiyou's body and found nothing"

**Otto: **"are you saying that the cave disappear again?"

**Einstein: **"Yes"

**Otto: "**Well this is a trouble, i'll search the cave again, i'll call you again later Doctor." (the call finished)

* * *

**_Vale, Emerald Forest_**

_A girl with a blue eyes woke at a cave__"Bronya... onee-san..."_

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

Ed for stone ocean*

* * *

**So yeah, there are the spoilers... by the way here theresa battlesuit:****Theresa Apocalypse "Valkyrie pledge"/ violet executor A.K.A twilight Paladin/ Sakuno Rondo (can be activated by using the stigmata of yae sakura)**

**Weapon: Oath of Judah**

* * *

**And wait for the next chapter, will take a long time cause i'm super busy and thank you for reading**


	5. The First step Pt1

**The first step episode is starting with nora and ren so i'll** **skip it with my King Crimson.**

* * *

**_Ren heads out while a skipping Nora follows, passing Ruby Rose, Kiana Kaslana and Yang Xiao Long as they are busy readying themselves._**

**Ruby: **"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?"

**Kiana: **"Some people got excited when they got here, you know that too"

**Ruby: **"Well, maybe thats right"

Yang: "Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!"

Ruby: "Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." (strokes Crescent Rose as she sighs happily)

**Kiana: **"Oh, ruby, you'll have a day flirting with your crecent rose"

**Ruby: **"Yep"

Yang: "Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby: (sighs in frustration) "You sound likeDad!" (shoves her weapon into the locker) "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drinkmilk!"

**Kiana: **"Can't relate, pal" (takes the mjolnir from the locker)

Yang: "But what about when we form teams?"

Ruby: (suddenly nervous) "Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or something..."

Yang: (Bringing her hair around her shoulder and stroking it) "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?"

**Kiana: **"Try it, and maybe you'll seek somethin new about peoples" (checking the mjolnir)

**Yang: **"And, how about you kiana?"

**Kiana: "**Don't know, i'll only follow the fate after all", 'i know Bronya and Mei will be my team' (kiana speak to herself)

Ruby: "My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

Yang: "What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!"

**Kiana: **"Yeah, go break out of your shell, you'll meet a new people or their weapon"

Ruby: "What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-"

Jaune: "Ridiculous!" (suddenly walking in between the sisters and kiana, holding a map and looking lost) "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?"

Jaune passes Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos, and Mei Raiden as they ready themselves at their lockers.

Weiss: "So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!"

Pyrrha: "Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

_Mei turn around because pyrrha say may that actually similar to mei_

**Mei: "**hm?"

**Pyrrha: "**Oh!, pardon me... i actually didn't mean to call you... uh... mei raiden isn't it?"

**Mei: "**Yes, you can call me Mei too, pyrrha" (taking the 3rd relic to begin the maintenance)

**Weiss: **"So... Pyrrha... i was thinking we could be on a team together."

Pyrrha: "Well, that sounds grand!, how about you? mei? do you have any plan to become one of your team?"

**Mei: "**Not at all"

**Pyrrha**: "well that's good, maybe you could come with us, isn't that good weiss?"

Weiss: "well, thats sounds great"

The background disappears into a thundercloud as Weiss adopts a scheming pose and manic smile in her head.

Weiss: "This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! That Mei girl is actually good mannered and i feel she's strong, Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!"

Jaune: (coming between them and interrupting Weiss' evil train of thought) "You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

Weiss: (irritated) "You again?"

Pyrrha: (hurriedly letting herself be seen) "Nice to meet you, Jaune!"

Jaune: "Yeah, yeah." (pushes Pyrrha aside and talks to Weiss, posing slightly) "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

_Mei ignore those 3, and just wipes her sword_.

after maintenance she got to meet ozpin and go first

**Mei: **"hey, pyrrha, weiss, i'll go first, see you guys in the test"

**Pyrrha: **"Oh, okay mei see you again next time"

**Weiss: "**Oh yeah, bye mei" (ignore Jaune)

_Mei is going to outside from the locker room and when she pass kiana_

_Mei: **"**_See you at the test kiana"_ (she wave to kiana)_

_**Kiana: "**Yeah, _see you too mei" (_kiana gave another wave to her)_

_and the conversation between weiss, pyrrha and jaune still continued till_ Jaune looks back just in time to seestrike him, sending the would-be leader flying off the screen.

**Pyrrha**: "I'm sorry!"

An announcement plays on the intercom system.

Glynda (voice only): "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Weiss passes Jaune as he hangs from the wall of a locker on her way out. Pyrrha follows her, grabbing her spear and dropping Jaune to the ground.

Pyrrha: "It was nice meeting you!"

Jaune: (slumping against the locker) "Likewise..."

Yang: (as she, kiana, and Ruby approach) "Having some trouble there, lady-killer?"

Jaune: "I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?"(accepts Ruby's offered hand and uses her to lift himself back up)

Yang: ""Snow Angel"probablywasn't the best start."

Ruby: "Come on, Jaune, let's go."

**Kiana: "**Pity to see our vomit boy fail, oh yeah! anyone see bronya?"

**Ruby: "**i didn't see her in the locker room, maybe she is going to the cliff first"

Ruby leads Jaune out of the locker room by supporting him and his damaged self-esteem

* * *

The scene opens to the Beacon Cliff, overlooking a forest, where several students — some old, some new, and some unseen — are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet.

Ozpin: "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda: "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today."

Ruby: "What? Ohhh..."

Ozpin: "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Ruby: (groaning)

Ozpin: "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

**Kiana: **"Oh, 'i need to get the same place to land with mei or bronya'(kiana thinking), But... they say we need 4 people to make a team... isn't it?" (facing bronya and mei at her side)

**Bronya: **"WE have plan kiana, just be patient"

**Kiana: "**Oh, then who's this fourth person?"

**Mei: "**About that we... still didn't finds one but it will be allowed to be a trio again"

**Kiana: "**Than that's a relief... uh.. ruby what happen to you?"

**Ruby: **(Shocked expressions) "whaaaaatt?!"

**Kiana: **"uh, well i think i can't confront you"

Ozpin: "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or youwilldie."

Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps loudly.

Ozpin: "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune: (raising his hand) "Yeah, um, sir?"

Ozpin:"Good! Now, take your positions."

Everyone strikes a pose on their tile. Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies her body, Mei holds her katana, Bronya readies the Project bunny, Kiana crouches, and Jaune is still raising his hand.

**Kiana: "**Yeah, lets do this guys (showing her confidence by looking at the valkyries)

Jaune: "Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." (he misses the tile under Weiss rising up into a springboard, rocketing into the air and over the forest, as the platforms activate down the line) "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

Ozpin: "No. You will be falling."

Jaune: (missing more students being thrown) "Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

Ozpin: "No. You will be using your own "landing strategy.""

_Mei being throwned and Nora and Ren getting launched__Jaune: "Uh-huh... Yeah."_

_Bronya launched and kiana too_

_At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joins her._

_Jaune: "So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..."_

_He asks this part just when he finally has to get hurled with the cloud of students now making their way down into the forest below under the eyes of the teachers. Ozpin, for his part, simply takes a sip of his drink_

**_Ozpin: _**"This year gonna be interesting"

* * *

**_Emerald Forest_**

_A girl with black and blue hair came out from a cave looking around, having a lot of question in her head 'Where am i?', 'what's this place?', 'is there anyone around?', 'help' that what she thinking in loneliness in the forest__.__.__.__.__._

**_Not far from there_**

_Kiana uses her void to teleport to the ground, Mei landing with lighting on her feet, Bronya uses the harsh way rushing to the ground with the project bunny shield, however, they are ready to fight everything on their way_**Kiana: **"Oi! bronya that was dangerous, you could hit the others"

**Bronya: "**The bronya just want to test her new shield"

**Mei: "**well... this is the first time kiana scold bronya"

**Bronya: **"Kiana doesn't scold Bronya, she just don't know"

**Kiana: **"What thing i don't know?"

**Bronya: **"The bronya will tell you later"

**Kiana: "hmph" **(Pissed by bronya)

**Mei: **"There there, don't get mad kiana... anyway Bronya... can you detect the surrounding area?"

**Bronya: "**Da"

* * *

_The girl don't know where is she, don't know what to do... she saw a big bird pass her at the sky and hearing people scream_

_"Birdie, no!"_

_"Woo-hoo! Yeah! Alley-oop!"_

_"Thank you"_

_"I'm sorry!"_

_Thats what she hear but more importantly she heard something familiar near... just like "Bronya-Nee san?" She's running through the forest and see three people standing and she saw "Bronya...onee-san?_

_"_**Kiana: **"Uhh... is she your relative or something?"

**Bronya: **(Shocked)** "**Seele... is that the real you?"

**Mei: **"Isn't that one of the girl from the orphanage..."

**Seele: **"It's me... Seele..."

_Kiana just having random guess but Mei know who is it... and bronya... she just doesn't believe what she saw..._

**Seele: **"Nee-san (hug bronya) i really... miss you"

**Bronya: "**Seele... me too... how... can you get here?"

_Seele explain everything she experienced after woke at a random cave, everyone believe that_

**Kiana: **"So... we find our fourth people?"

**Mei: "**Seems like that, i think seele will accept too"

**Kiana: "**Alright, now lets resume our test"

**Mei: "**Yeah, and you seems energetic kiana"

**Kiana: "**Of course, this is the first time we fight grimm"

**Mei: "**Alright... lets go everyone!"

**Bronya: "**Come on, seele (take seele hand) we need to pass this test and you'll be a part of our team"

**Seele: "**Yes"

* * *

**_Vale, southern agricultural district river_**

_Theresa wake up with confused mind but she doesn't mind it again after taking a calming breath_

**Theresa: "**Darn it, the telecommunication can't be used, and i'm wet, ugh... i'm pissed with this"

_Theresa tried to dry her Battlesuit, she saw something weird with the place_

**Theresa: "**Where is this place? it's so differents... no trace of honkai? anyway i need to find a village or something"

_After taking a walk she saw something that she doesn't like._

**Theresa: "**Bandit? why are they something like that in this era?... guh robbers... i'll stop them"_Theresa walking toward them with menacing aura_

**Bandit 1: "**huh? look!! is that a nun? hey little nun over there! are you lost?"

**Bandit 2: "**If you're lost, we'll give you some direction but you need to give us all your money!"

**Theresa: "**Oh... i'm not lost, i'm just doing some exercises now"

**Bandit 1: "**Exercise? what kind? to make yourself taller? hahaha"

_Theresa completely pissed off, she just release the judah to the ground and with menacing face_

**Bandit 2: "**What the- is she... a huntress? i don't know why a huntress come to agricultural district... (Looking to other bandit) We need to run!!" (the bandits trying to run)

**Theresa: "**Too late, my judah already had the prey" (judah launching some chain to bind the bandit)

**Bandit 1: "**Its barely to see huntress here... even if we meet one it will be weak but this... (the bandit running but still chased by judah's chain) scared me off!"

**_The judah never let its prey go_**

_The judah has been caught off the bandits the bandit were tied up with the rope from the_ _Cart._

**Merchant: "**thank you! you save my life and my dust"

**Theresa: "**Now now... i want to ask something... where is this place?"

**Merchant: "**Oh! you don't know where you are? well this is vale and this is an agricultural district from the kingdom of vale"

**Theresa: "**Vale? i've never heard of it before, sorry"

**Merchant: "**maybe you just lost...?"

**Theresa: "**Are you know who are these bandits? it seems they are use the same masks"

**Merchant: "**well they're white fang"

**Theresa: "**White fang?"

**Merchant: "**Well white fang is aFaunus organization inRemnant. Founded following the Faunus Rights Revolution, the White Fang was initially a peaceful activist organization created to improve relations between humans and Faunus, and improve the civil rights of the latter."

**Theresa: "**Faunus?"

**Merchant: "**You really don't know eh?, well faunus are one of the two intelligent races that inhabitRemnant, the other race being theHumans. While Faunus resemble Humans, they're often easily distinguishable from the latter in that they possess the traits of animals."

**Theresa: "**i see... thank you Mr.Merchant"

**Merchant: "**my pleasure, and are you going to city, miss?"

**Theresa: "**Ah well i don't really know where am i, but if thats an offer, i'll no mind"

**Merchant: "**Alright then"

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

stone ocean ED*

* * *

Yeah this is it,

**THERESA APOCALYPSE JOINED THE REMNANT IMPACT****SEELE VOLLEREI JOINED THE REMNANT IMPACT**

**and the source of explanations are from wiki fandom**

**And thanks for reading**


	6. The first Step pt2

**_Vale city_**

_Theresa just sit there, watching the scenery, about human and faunus theresa doesn't know much but atleast she's understand about the basic of their life..._

**Theresa: "**Hey, can we stop here first?" (Pointing at a clothes store)

**Merchant: "**Oh, do you want to buy some clothes miss?"

**Theresa: "**Yes... (rubbing her pocket) ah... my money..."

**Merchant: "**Oh... well in this case i'll be the one who will take the clothes payment, so my debt has been payed"

**Theresa: "**Well... okay..." (out from the cart)

**Merchant: "**Also... this is one of my friend business so maybe we can get some discount" (talking to theresa while walking)

**Theresa: "**Is that so... hmm, Can i get my own design here?"

**Merchant: "**Well... lets ask him"

_A man with average build and height. He has an undercut that is slicked sideways.and wearing trademark headband and pen earrings_

**Merchant: "**Yo, rohan... its been a while" (the Merchant waving and greet the man)

**Rohan: "**Oh, You rarely come to this place, and usually you order not come directly"

**Merchant: "**Well today is different, i have an acquaintance and she wants to make her own design"

**Theresa: "**Hello there... uh... who are you again?"

**Rohan: "**Kishibe Rohan, the manager of this place, nice to meet you"

**Theresa: "**well nice to meet you, my name is theresa apocalypse, i want to make my own design of my outfit... can i?"

**Rohan: "**Of course, we take every customers request, so whats in your mind, the design and anything about it?"

**Theresa: "**Well i have some... so, i'll write it here"

**Rohan: "**Pleases to make a business with you Ms.Apocalypse"

* * *

**_Emerald Forest_**

_*Bang_

_*Bang_

_*sriingg_

_the sound of the fighting from the valkyries, they struggling to pass the test, the teamwork is well coordinated_

**Kiana: "**Well, we fight too long... uh... what ozpin said again... ah yeah, north! come on we need to go" (jumping to a tree) "where is north again?"

**Bronya: "**This way, (bronya pointing) come on..."

**Mei: "**alright, come on... seele you too!"

**Seele: "**Yes"

_The four of them running and jumping through the forest, and they saw an abnormal situation_

**Bronya: "**Stop!, this is..."

_That thing have a pair of horns, white with some blue lines_

**Mei: "**How?!, this is not grimm... this is-"

**Kiana: "**Honkai?!, and that shape is... Ganesha!"

_*ROAR!!!_

_The monster are able to detect them, that monster is huge, bigger than the fenrir from before, ozpin surprised while watching them through the monitor_

**Ozpin: "**So, that kind of thing... is honkai... it's white"

_The valkyries was surprised too, but they know what the best thing that should to do_

**Mei: "**Bronya!, how's the power level?"

**Bronya: "**the bronya knows It's not to strong, it's just an A-rank honkai"

**Mei: "**Thank goodness, its not so strong, now we need to kill it"

**Kiana: "**As always, lets go!"

_From afar they saw the monster was very big_

_At the sky_

**Ruby: "**Woah, that thing is huge"

**Weiss: "**What is tha- AAAA"

_they both fall_

* * *

**_Vale city, at a clothes shop_**

_Theresa is done draws the potrait of the outfit_

**Rohan: "**Hm... it's quietly cute, so this is it?"

**Theresa: "**Yep, when will it done"

**Rohan: "**Art, can't be rushed, you need to be patient, Ms.apocalypse... tomorrow... afternoon, it will be finished"

**Theresa: "**Well, i'll see you tomorrow"

**Rohan: "**Yes"

_The merchant waited for theresa_

**Merchant: "**So? is it accepted?"

**Theresa: "**Yes, now... hmm? (the judah reacting, an energy has been detected) "what the? a honkai reaction? now? where is it? ah! its in that place?, alright... hey, take me to that place" (Pointing at the beacon academy)

**Merchant: "**Do you want to go to beacon academy?, today is the selection day for the first year of the hunter"

**Theresa: "**so like that huh?... well, yes, lets go to beacon academy"

**Merchant: "**Alright, please have a seat"

**Theresa: "good"**

* * *

**_Emerald forest_**

**Kiana: "**Its an easy task!" (pull out the void lance) (jumping to above the ganesha)

_The spear has pierced its skin, making ganesha berserk_

**Mei: "**Alright, now! 〈**Void edge〉", **(The special moves from valkyrie bladestrike makes the legs torn out) "Now! last moves!"

**Bronya: "**Lets do this, Seele!"

**Seele: "**Hm!"

_Bronya is charging the canon from the Star Shatterer, while Seele attacking with her scythe_

**Bronya: "**〈Gravity Slam〉!!!!" (the ganesha slamed into the ground)

**Seele**: "Yosh! 〈Fluttering Ripple〉!!!" (seele turned into blue butterfly, a lot of butterfly)

_The ganesha weakened and stayed down, the team felt like its been a long time they didn't fight a honkai_

**Kiana: "**Woo... its been a long time! ah, this ganesha-"

***Roar!!**

**Mei: "**we talk later, now lets go to the north!"

**Seele: "**Um... the ganesha..." (seele seemed worried)

**Bronya: "**Its okay, seele, that thing won't attack back"

**Seele: "**We will leave it here?"

**Bronya: "**Yeah, let those remnant soldier handle this"

**Seele: "**ok"

* * *

**_Beacon Cliff_**

Professor Ozpin watching the students on his Scroll at the Beacon Cliff overlooking the Emerald forestwhen Glynda Goodwitch walks up behind him, holding her own tablet.

Glynda: The last pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos. (the video changes to Pyrrha and Jaune Arc's trek through the woods)

Ozpin: Mmmm...

Glynda: I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. (deactivates the tablet, walking back a little) I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. (turning back to Ozpin) "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? (silence) "Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin doesn't answer, watching his tablet with a contemplating interest as it shows the footage of _Kiana, Mei, Bronya, and Seele watching them just running and jumping in the forest trying to the northen forest._

**Ozpin: "**Who's that kid with black-blue hair?"

**Forest Temple**

From the forest, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna step out into a clearing that reveals the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects.

Yang: Think this is it?

In response, Blake gives Yang an incredulous look and heads down the hill, her partner following. They walk across the floor and observe the items on each pedestal, now shown to be familiar shapes.

Blake: (looking at a black king, confused) Chess pieces?

Yang: Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here.

Blake: Well, I guess we should pick one.

_Suddenly a girl with white hair pop out from a bush_

**Kiana: "**Well that easy, right guys?... (looking at blake and yang) oh, its you yang"

**Yang: "**Kiana!, do you seen my sister?"

**Kiana: "**No, i didn't see her"

_Mei and the other come_ from the woods

**Bronya: "**You leave us kiana, this is not what supposed a team do"

**Kiana: "**Sorry... (looking at the temple) is that the temple?, and... are those chess piece?"

**Yang: "**Yeah"

**Blake: "**I think we need to pick up one each other"

**Mei: "**Hmm okay"

they take one of them

Yang: "Hmmmm... (studies the golden knight, then picks it up and shows it to Blake) How about a cute little pony?"

Blake: (smirking) "Sure." (they walk towards each other to the center of the temple floor)

Yang: "That wasn't too hard!"

Blake: "Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." (they share a smile)

**Kiana: "**So what now? moving to northen forest?"

**Mei: "**Yeah, lets-"

**AAAAAAAAHHHHHH.**

Jaune's scream is heard all the way from the temple,

**Yang**: "Some girl's in trouble!"

**Mei: "**Some girl's in trouble!"

_They said that together_

**Kiana: "**Why do i get familiar voice of that?"

**Yang: "**Blake do you hear that?"

Blake doesn't answer, staring at something in the sky. _After another scream, Blake is still staring at something above them, but Yang is focused on the forest._

**Yang**_: "_Blake, did you hear that_? (turns to her partner) _"What should we do?"

_Finally, the faint-but-growing-louder scream of "Heads uuuuuuuup!" is heard when Ruby falls from the sky and presumably crash lands to the ground._

**Kiana: "**That's an interesting way to get in screen time"

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

modern crusader start to play*

* * *

Yep, this chapter is short. i need more ideas, so see you next time

Oh yeah, i put some JoJo reference hope you enjoy


	7. The pieces at the Emerald forest

**_Beacon Academy_**

_Theresa standing at the front gate, talking with the security_

**Security: "**I'm sorry, but ozpin is busy for now"

**Theresa: "**Really?," 'The reaction are getting stronger, i need to hurry', "hm?, what if i get a permission from ozpin himself?"

**Security: "**If you can..."

**Theresa: "**Alright, i'll get a permission by myself" (_Running back to the cart)_

**Security: "**Wait!..."

**Theresa: "**How am i gonna-" (rubbing the pocket) "Ah, telecommunicator?, i got a signal?, how?... whatever, lets just try this"

***bzzt**

***bzzt**

* * *

**_Emerald forest_**

Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose hanging on to something very feathery and very fast, as evidenced by the loud wind and the two being blown sideways.

Weiss: (shouting to be heard) "Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!"

Ruby: (also raising her voice) "We're fine! Stop worrying!"

Weiss: "I am so far beyond worrying!"

Ruby: "In a good way?"

Weiss: "In a bad way! In a very bad way!"

Ruby: "Well, why don't we justjump?"

Weiss: "What are you?Insane?!"

She is met with silence; Ruby has already disappeared.

Weiss: "Oh, you insufferable little red-!"

Down on the ground in the Abandoned temple, Blake Belladonna is still staring skyward and pointing for Yang Xiao Long to look up, The others _while hearing all the sound, Kiana and Mei are looking at the sky __and Bronya with seele in the forest got something to do_

Yang: "Guys!, did you hear that? What should we do?"

Ruby: (falling right towards them, finally getting Yang's attention) "Heads uuuuuuuup"

Just as she's about to hit the ground panicking, Jaune Arc comes flying through the air and crashes into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where The girls are standing. Ruby is dazed by the rough landing

Ruby: "Oohhhh... Whatwasthat?" (the dizziness passes when she shakes her head)

Jaune: "Eh-hem!" (Ruby looks up to see Jaune hanging upside-down in a tree branch above her) "Hey, Ruby..."

Blake: (back on the ground, looking at the tree) "Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

Yang: "I..."

Before she can continue, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider.

Nora: "YEEEE-HAAAAW!" (rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened) "Awwww... It's broken." (she dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as Ren comes up behind her)

Ren: (panting and leaning on the monster) "Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." (he looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically)

Nora: (now in the Temple, staring at a golden rook relic) "Oooohh..." (suddenly grabs it, an animation of stars and her hammer symbol playing in the pink background as she dances and sings with the chess piece)"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!~"

Ren (off-screen):"Nora!"

Nora: (stops dancing with the rook on her head, then salutes, dropping the relic into her hand) "Coming, Ren!" (skips off to her friend)

Blake: "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

Yang: "I..."

She is interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha Nikos comes onto the scene as the scorpion creature uproots entire trees in its chase after her.

Pyrrha: Jaune!

Jaune: Pyrrha!

Ruby: (standing up, looking at the monster below) Whoa! (she starts running off of the branch and landing in a roll)

Jaune: (whining) Ruby!

Yang: (as Ruby stands up, back on the ground) Ruby!

Ruby: (excited) Yang! (raises her arms as if to give her sister a hug)

Nora: "Nora!" (comes between the two and knocking them off-balance in surprise)

The scorpion Grimm continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs.

Blake: "Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?"

**Mei****: "**Should we help her?"

Yang: (getting angrier until she growls and erupts in a small burst of fire, eyes flashing red)"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before somethingcrazyhappens again?!"

The tick-tock of a clock counts down the two seconds of Yang cooling down, Ren running over to a ditzy Nora, Kiana standing up and Blake, Ruby, and Mei looking up.

**Kiana: "**It has been two second, can we get all crazy thing again?"

**Blake: "**I hope we don't, but thing are inevitable"

Ruby: "Umm... Yang?" (tugs on her sister's sleeve and points)

Up above, Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore.

Weiss: (calling down to Ruby) "How could you leave me?!"

**Ruby**: (shouting up at Weiss)" I said "jump"!"

**Blake**: "She's gonna fall."

**Ruby**: "She'll be fine."

**Ren**: "She's falling."

**Bronya: **"She's being pulled by gravity"

**Kiana: "**Bronya, is this your first time joking?"

Jaune is finally out of the tree, panting until he looks up and grins at the sight of Weiss falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her in a slowed-down moment.

**Jaune**: (smiles at Weiss) "Just... dropping in?"

Weiss is speechless... and Jaune realizes why when they both look down.

**Jaune**: "Oh, God." (they hang on to each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ends, their weapons flying behind them)" Oh, noooooooo- Oomph!"

**Kiana: "**Just love that logic"

* * *

**Beacon Cliff**

_Ozpin and Glynda are observing the students__Suddenly, a short white haired girl appeared behind them, IT WAS HER! THERESA! (my humor are low sorry)_

**Theresa: "**Greeting!, Mr. Ozpin... or should i call you professor Ozpin?"

**Ozpin: "**Well... it seems our-"

**Glynda: **(Cuts Ozpin word)**"**Who are you?, why you can get inside the beacon academy?, speak or i'll use force"

**Theresa: "**Me?, That guy know!"

**Glynda: "** Please, little miss... Speak!"

_Ozpin just stay quite while watching them talking 'interesting' that's what ozpin had in his mind_

**Theresa: "**My name is Theresa Apocalypse, and don't call me 'little miss'"

**Glynda: "**Apocalypse? never heard of that family before, i think you hide something in your mind, would you mind if i peek that little head of yours?"

_'I never though Glynda can be this aggressive... oh yeah... i didn't give her the honkai information, and it seems she is in a bad mood today_' Ozpin think in the mind

**Theresa: "**I'm sorry, but... mind if we had a match here? professor ozpin?"

**Ozpin: "**Do as your please ladies"

**_The fight between Glynda Vs Theresa begin_**

_Glynda start the match with manipulating object near theresa, there are two rock that near Theresa and start to launch towards Theresa, However, Theresa destroy the rock with the spear of judah, and charging towards Glynda with the spear on the back, and she jump with the spear charging to the surface, Glynda starting to edit the object to a wall, making Theresa hit the walls of rock, She was Pushed back by Glynda, Glynda smiling, when Theresa pushed back the soil starting to move toward Theresa, but Theresa protect herself with Judah, Time to Theresa to fight back, By using the Ultimate Move 〈 Spearsss〉_**_Throws a spear into the air that transforms into a rain of holy javelins_**_ and attacking from every side of Glynda, Glynda glanced to her surrounding, making the earth wall to block the spears, but Glynda's hand got tied by the judah's chains, making the spears still flies to her, and..._

**Ozpin: "**Stop!, we still need to observe the students, i apologize if i interrupting your match!, Miss Principal and Glynda, you can resume yours match later" (ozpin stopping the match)

**Theresa: "**Hmph, that was a little close"

**Glynda: "**Miss Principal?"

**Ozpin: "**She's from St. Freya Academy, Principal Theresa Apocalypse, i apologize if this isn't a warm welcome"

**Theresa: "**It's okay, and you are Glynda right? lets have another match next time"

**Glynda: "**I apologize my behaviour before Miss Principal, and If i have a spare time, i welcome you to challenge me"

**Theresa: "**Ah, Alright... and where are my students? Professor Ozpin?"

**Ozpin: "**there (Pointing at the screen)"

_The students are gathering at the temple taking one of the chess pieces._

**Yang: "**Great!, The gang's all here! Now we can die together!"

**Kiana:."**Well i hope not"

**Bronya****: "**Another creature coming!"

**RAAARRGGHHH**

_An evolved ganesha rolling to the temple, Destroying every tree on its way_

**Seele: "**but... we killed that ganesha.. right?"

**Bronya: "**Yeah, but this... the ganesha evolved to Parvati?, To think there is enough ice energy"

**Mei: "**How is the power level?"

**Bronya: "**Emperor-Level, and The Bronya has been analysed to... this parvati has some aura on it"

**Mei: "**Then... what do we do know?"

**Kiana: "**Obviously. kill."

**Yang: "**The death stalker gonna come here"

**Ruby**: "Not if I can help it!" (sounds a battle cry and rushes towards the Grimm)

**Yang**: "Ruby, wait!"

**Kiana: "**Oi ruby don't be reckless"

Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back.

**Ruby**: (getting up slowly) "D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!"

Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her.

**Yang:** (running forward) "Ruby!"

**Kiana: **(_with yang, running forward, and summons void lance)_

_Ruby rushes towards Both of them, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch on Ruby's cape and prevent Yang and Kiana from reaching her._

**Yang**_: _"Ruby, get out of there!"

**Kiana: "**My void won't have time to teleport! Get out now!"

Ruby: (struggling with the cloak) "I'm trying!"

The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl.

Yang: (reaching out in vain) "Ruby!"

A white blur races past Yang and reaches the stinger just as it's about to pierce her, cutting the scene to black.

Weiss (off-screen): "You aresochildish!"

Ruby opens her eyes to the sight of the stinger encased in ice and lowers her arms from their futile position over her head as she stares at her savior.

Ruby: "Weiss...?"

Weiss: (continues to berate Ruby as she removes Myternaster from the ice)"Anddim-witted,andhyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit...difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So ifyouquit trying to show off, I'll be...nicer."

Ruby: "I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this."

Weiss: "You're fine." (walks away)

Ruby: (breathes a sigh of relief, then closes her eyes and clasps her hands as she gratefully whispers:) "Normal knees..." (she gets up and stares at the Death Stalker as it struggles to escape with its tail trapped in the ice) "Whoa!"

**Kiana: **(remove the spear and put it in the void) "huh, well you're quite fast" (talking to weiss)

**Weiss: "**Well, thank you for flattering me, and your gun also fast, use it next time" (walks again)

**Kiana: "**Hmph, my mjolnir still in cooldown for now, (checking the mjolnir) well is ready now. And how about those two?"

Yang rushes up to Ruby and gives her a hug (which Ruby grunts at upon receiving).

Yang: "So happy you're okay!" (the two stare at each other for a moment, then look up at the Nevermore still flying overhead and roaring)

Jaune: (back with the group) "Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?"

Weiss: "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." (the heroes stare at the relics)

**Mei**: "She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." (nods to Weiss) "There's no point in fighting these things."

Jaune: "Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!"

_The Students took the artifact, and The Death Stalker continues to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process. and the parvati appear in the front of them_

Ren: "Time we left!"

Ruby: "Right." (waves to the others) "Let's go!" (goes forward with everyone following except for a smiling Yang and Blake as the latter approaches her partner)

Blake: "What is it?"

Yang: (staring proudly at Ruby as she leaps on a boulder and motions the group onward) "Nothing..." (she moves on as Blake smiles in realization - possibly towards the audience - and leaves as well)

**Mei****: **(Looking at the parvati) "It seems, there's some explanations behind this phenomenon"

**Bronya: "**The Bronya agreed, we need to solve this mystery"

**Seele: "**Seele will help too"

**Kiana: "**Come on everyone!" (waving at them)

* * *

**_Beacon cliffs_**

**Theresa: "**Ozpin, i can call you that right? i want to ask something"

**Ozpin: "**Yes you can, and what's it?"

**Theresa: "**My students team... i want to name it by myself. you usually naming a team by their first letter in the name of the member right?"

**Ozpin: "**Well yes, and you can name it by yourself, after all they're still your students"

**Theresa: "**Thank, Ozpin"

**Ozpin: "**Your welcome"

* * *

the group is heading out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore follows them from the air. They spread out when it passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perches on a high column and caws.

Yang: (annoyed) "Well, that's great!"

Jaune looks behind at the Death Stalker bursting onto the scene.

Jaune: "Ah, man,run!" (the group emerges from their hiding spots, causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air)

Ren: "Nora, distract it!"

Nora obliges, running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore and causing it to retreat. She is unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Blake and Ren perform a cross-slash with their Gambol Shroud andStormFloweragainst its shell. Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Blake and Ren are now being chased.

**Mei: "**Bronya! shield!"

_Bronya summoned the shield, Mei running and jump with the shield helping Blake and Ren._

**Mei: **"〈Void Edge〉!"

_Mei hit the death stalker, and bounce back to the near pyrrha, The parvati rushes to the bridge behind The Death stalker. Kiana talk to mei from beside the bridge_

**Kiana: "**Mei!, we take care the parvati now!"

**Mei: "**Yeah, Later Pyrrha!"

**Pyrrha: "**Take care mei, Everyone Go!" (firing red shots alongside Ren's green blasts for a second until it reaches them and tries to swipe, prompting the group to run again)

_The valkyries are running to the little hill and Kiana shot some bullets and distract the parvati, The parvati still rushing to them._

**Mei: "**Bronya!"

**Bronya: "**Got it"

_Bronya pull out the vikrant and blasting lasers, The laser only make a little scratch on the Parvati skin._

**Kiana: "**The skin is too thick, we need more fire power"

**Seele: "**If i..."

_Seele feels something, like hate and scared to lost, by the pressure she hears something_

**Dark Seele: "**You don't want to lose her again, right seele?"

**Seele: "** i..."

**Dark Seele: "**just say it seele, you can't do anything without me..."

**Seele: "**Help me... others me"

**Dark Seele: "**Hmph, you really can't do anything, eh? then let me help you again"

_Kiana feels something, A powerful energy..._

**Kiana: "**Those are..."

**Reburn intro's***

**_Whatever you say_**

**Veliona****: "**Let me play with you~"

**_You can't hold me back_**

**Mei: "**Herrscher?"

**_rhythm chills the air_**

**Bronya: "**That stigma is, Reacting!, Herrscher Of Dead?"

**_The fear leads to dance_**

_As Seele using her stigma power, the parvati were slashed nonstop by Seele's scythe._

**Kiana: "**We need to help her"

**_Shatter the spiral_**

_Kiana jumps as she started the transformation to the knight moonbeam. She rolling horizontally as the armor shows up._

**_Before they leave undone_**

**Bronya: "**The bronya will help too!, Cyberangel!!!"

**_Here comes howling tides_**

_The Project Bunny transformed something like motor-cycle, Bronya rides it._

**_Put on the war paint_**

**Bronya: "**Cyberangel charging!!"

**_Keep your steps_**

**_Nothing in sight_**

**Kiana**: "Yosh!"

**_Wake me up_**

**_Feel my heart beat_**

**Kiana: "****LIGHT WING! OPEN!"**

_From kiana wings, a lot of laser comes up and making the parvati grounded_

**_Fly away let me fly away_**

**Veliona: "**Hmph"

**_Never hide in dark_**

**Bronya: "**Lets make its aura down!, 〈CYBERANGEL〉Active!"

**_Head on start a riot_**

_The parvati's colours are begins to teared, making its white again and the ice aura dissapear_

**Kiana: "**Mei! Finisher!"

**_Fly away defying fate in my way_**

**Mei: "**I'm gonna borrow this, (Tried to activates her herrscher power and it worked, the limiter triggered and making sounds 'Powers are overloaded, will destroy the heart in 5 minutes'), Hmph!, this little thing is hard?, not a chance"

**_Crush it_**

_Herrscher of Lighting, Destroying the parvati by the slash from the 3rd relics, making its gone reduced to ash_

**_Make it_**

_The valkyries making a winning pose, but everyone is tired_

* * *

**Theresa (speaking from the cliffs): **"My students never dissapoint"

**Ruby (Speaking from the cliffs): "**That is a lot of explosions"

**Jaune: "**Woah, what is happening in that place?"

* * *

**_To be Continued_****_Damn, i really have a late update eh?_**

**_oh yeah, seele actually can use stygian nymph too, h3h3_**

**_Yeah, see you next time in 110 years_**


	8. Squad Hyperion first day

four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.

Ozpin: "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR."

Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug.

Ozpin: "Led by... Jaune Arc!"

Jaune: "Huh? L-Led by...?"

Ozpin: "Congratulations, young man."

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

Ozpin: "And: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." (motions over the four as they stand before him) "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

Yang: "I'm so proud of you!"

**Ozpin: "**And finally: Kiana Kaslana, Mei Raiden, Bronya Zaychik, Seele Vollerei." (Theresa smiling from distance) "The four of you achieved a special award, A friend of mine requested this.. From this day

forward, you'll work together as a Special Hyperion Squad. Led by... Mei Raiden. And all four of you are asked to meet someone, She's waiting "

**Kiana: "**Hyperion? sounds familiar"

**Mei: "**The hyperion? Perhaps... it's-"

**Theresa: "**It seems like you guys having fun there"

**Bronya: "**The Bronya... know this voice"

_Step by step Theresa descended the stairs while talking. The Principal of St.Freya Show her self and talking to the old students, Theresa feels relief on its heart seeing her students still smiling to this day._

**Theresa: "**It's been a while that we don't met, and you.. uh.. Seele isn't it? nice to know bronya's sister"

**Seele: "**Uh.. i... yes... nice to meet you, th-theresa-san..."

**Theresa: "**Drop the formality, just call me theresa"

**Seele: "**Uh.. yes"

**Kiana: "**So.. Aunt Theresa... how do you get to the remnant"

**Theresa: "**Like you... pulled by Something like blackhole"

**Kiana****: "**I see.. but are you gonna living here when the those Soldiers investigating the reason why we here?"

**Theresa: "**Yes, As a teacher and a combat trainer for a while"

**Kiana: "**Wait.. what teacher? and where you gonna teach?"

**Theresa: "**A combat trainer and i'll Teaching the students here in beacon"

**Mei: "**So... you'll be our teacher too, right?"

**Theresa: "**Yes, And bronya... are you giving all information to ozpin?"

**Bronya: "**Not all documents, only Some honkai creatures information, some valkyries information, weapon, and civilization thats all"

**Theresa: "**Good then, now you all need to rest it's been a long day here. See you tomorrow and be ready for some lesson, bye" (Theresa leaving the place)

**Mei: "**Alright, lets go to our dorm"

**Kiana: "**Finally"

**Seele: "**I'm tired"

**Bronya: "**The Bronya tired too"

**Mei****: "**By the way... How principal Theresa know Professor Ozpin?"

**Bronya: "**Ah that's-"

**Kiana: "**Save that for tomorrow (Yawning) I'm tired... really.. tired.. (Sleep and get caught by mei)"

**Mei: "**Alright then..."

**_Earth, 2 Days after Theresa gone_**

**Otto**: "So this is it! The portal to the other world!"

**Einstein:** "Yes, i believe this portal is the same portal"

**Otto: "**Hmm... (walking to the portal)"

**Rita: "**Otto-Sama!"

**Otto: "**I want to see it... how long it takes?"

**Einstein: "** Please be patience overseer otto, we should observe it first"

**Otto: "**My granddaughter is still there and The herrscher too!, how can i not be patience?!"

**Tesla: "**Oi mophead, There is some activity in this portal"

**Einstein: "**A reaction?, This is seems bad, it could be Dangerous, Stay vigilant everyone"

_*Drrrrrr_

_The Portal suddenly shaking, Otto don't know what happen and Shock about it, The Portal suddenly became a black hole, pulls everything near the researcher, The Exit door can't be opened because there's barrier in the exit door, everyone got panicked except Einstein She still tries to make the portal stable and Otto just looking at the portal while Hanging on a metal pipe, Tesla And Rita tried to hold on something but. The portal becoming wilder pulling All people and the equipment to the portal and after 10 minute everything has been pulled to the portal_ clearly.

* * *

**_Beacon Academy, morning_**

_Mei wakes up and see all the crews still sleeping, She move out from her bed and goes to bathroom._

_Bronya wakes up, 2 minutes after Mei and see Seele and Kiana still asleep, She looks at mei who just come out from bathroom_

**Mei: "**Oh? Good morning Bronya"

**Bronya: "**Morning (yawn) first day at school"

**Mei: "**Yeah, Can you wake up those two?"

**Bronya: "**The bronya understood"

_Seele wakes up because Bronya._ and straight to the bathroom

_Kiana still sleeping._

**Kiana: "**No... i.. want... five... minutes... more"

**Bronya: "**Oi tuna! wake up we must go to school if you don't want to get scolded by Principal Theresa"

**Kiana: "**Huh?, what time is it?"

**Bronya****:**"its morning! come on wake up"

_*Knock knock_

_Mei opening the door, Theresa Is the guest_

**Theresa: "**Rise and Shine Squad Hyperion!, your first business is Today!"

**Mei: "**Good morning Principal Theresa"

**Theresa: "**Don't call me Principal mei, Call me Ms.Theresa, for now as a teacher"

**Mei: "**Understood, Ms.Theresa"

**Theresa: **(Smile) "That's my girl!, Now can we make kiana have the class in time?"

**Bronya: "**The Bronya will try harder"

_Bronya takes some water and ready to shoot the water with vikrant._

_Kiana, As someone who have more instinct dodge as fast as possible._

**Kiana: "**What are you doing?, It didn't hit me... but still, YOU SCARED ME UP"

**Theresa: "**Ehem, Look like someone need to be scolded"

**Kiana: "**eh?, Aunt Teri?"

**Theresa: "**Call me Ms.Theresa if you don't wanna get a punishment, And be ready to the first day of school"

**Kiana: "**School? oh no..." (running to bathroom)

**Seele: **"(Walking out from the bathroom) Ano...We don't have any other clothes right?"

**Theresa: "**About that i have a friend who can help and it seem you guys don't have any luggage except your weapon"

**Mei: "**Ah, then can you introduces us to your friend Ms.Theresa?"

**Theresa: "**After class, okay?"

**Mei: "**Yes"

**Kiana: "**Hey, when the first class begin?"

**Bronya: "**At 9 o'clock ... and now It's 8:55 we are going to be late in the first day"

_Team JNPR and Team RWBY running in the hallway, they passed the dormitory._

**Mei: "**Oh... lets go everyone we mustn't be late"

**Kiana: "**Wait!, where's my skirt... (Searching in drawer) ah here you go"

**Theresa: "**You should be fast a little bit"

_The room is empty only Theresa and Kiana there**. **Theresa hide her laugh._

**Kiana: "**OH NOO, Wait for me (running) Mei, Bronya, Seele"

_Kiana leave Theresa alone. Theresa laugh satisfied._

**Theresa: "**Ah well, i have jobs too"

_In the courtyard, Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch watch the Two teams and 3/4 Squad hyperion hurry through the school. Glynda looks at her watch, and Ozpin simply sips his coffee, Kiana catching up with running._

**Kiana: "**Ah they didn't even wait for me, unfair hmph, Then i'll use this"

_Kiana open a void which is lead straight away to the classroom And kiana going in. Ozpin a little shocked but still calmly sipping his coffee, and glynda pointing at her and looking at ozpin._

**Ozpin: "**Let it be, Professor Glynda, I'm sure you will get used to it" (Sips)

* * *

Port: "Monsters!Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them asprey! Ha-ha!"

_The members of Hyperion, seated on the back, _are in varying stages of interest; Bronya Paying attention so much and her concentration can't be bothered, Seele try to understand but still confused, Mei understand but still a little confused, Kiana playing with her pencil on her nose.

Port: "Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutelyteemingwith creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." (gives Yang a wink on the front seat, which she groans uncomfortably at) "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, thevery world!"

Student: (raises his fist) "Ayyyy-yep!" (stands like this for a moment as everyone looks at him strangely before sitting down, embarrassed)

Port: "That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."

**Seele****: "**Oh, a tale!"

lot of words later

**Port**: "...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..."

**Kiana: **(Talking inside her head) 'This is so boring, i understand that we need to fight those thing called grimm but this is not even exciting, haaa... i want to go out and explore remnant...'

_Kiana saw the team RWBY laughing and she's curious about what are they laughing at. __Kiana Makes a little void on front of her face and whispered to ruby, Ruby hear what's she whispers. and showing the drawing of _her creation and shows it to her: a-ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and "Professor Poop" written underneath.Kiana hold her laugh and try not to get noticed by mei, and ruby laugh too, But weiss is annoyed

**Port**: "Ah-heh-hem!" (he waits until he has the students attention again) "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for mysheertenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

The teacher takes a bow.

**Port**: "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

**Kiana: **(Inside her head) 'Honorable eh? sure'

Port: "A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

_Kiana just staring at the ceiling and just daydreaming, and ruby in the front has fallen asleep again in the first class of the year._

_Kiana didn't sleep because she can't, She is monitored by Mei and Bronya. She's jealous to ruby who can sleep._

Port: "A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

**Mei:** (mumbling to herself) "hmm, this is same as our old class, its become nostalgic for some reason" (Daydream of thinking about the good old day at the freya academy)

Port: "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss: (angry for some reason, she raises her hand) "I do, sir!"

Port: "Well, then, let's find out!" (he turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it) "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

**Kiana: "**Now, this is interesting, let see the ice queen fights!"

Her teammates cheer her on from their seats in the front row.

**Yang**: (raising her fist) "Goooo, Weiss!"

**Blake**: (waving a small flag saying "RWBY") "Fight well!"

**Ruby**: "Yeah, represent teeeaaamm RWBY!"

**Weiss**: (lowering her sword and looking over at her "leader") "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

Ruby: (looking sheepish) "Oh, um... Sorry..."

Port: "Allllright!" (next to the cage, pulling outBlowhard) "Let the match...begin!"

The professor swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charges at Weiss. She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. TheGrimmstands a distance away from its enemy, studying her.

**Mei: **"That creature have a name right?"

**Kiana:."**It's just like a wild boar!, i'm sure it'll be called boar-something like that"

Port: "Ha-ha! Wasn't expectingthat, were you?"

Ruby: "Hang in there, Weiss!"

Weiss is now speeding towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster is trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss is still hanging on to the hilt, and is tossed around as she struggles to get the rapier back.

Port: "Bold, new approach. I like it!"

**Bronya: "**That weapon seems to be have a little 'dust' thing in it"

**Mei: "**For what i'm seeing, she's load the dust inside her rapier and can be a ranged weapon"

**Kiana: "**The rapier have something like a chamber!, Its like a revolver but rapier version"

**Bronya: "**Hmm"

**Kiana: "**Bronya... you don't planning to make a cannon powered with honkai and dust power?"

**Bronya: "**No, but actually yes"

**Kiana: "**Geh, Bronya is joking again"

**Seele: "**Everyone, the professor looking at us"

**Mei: "**ah yeah, let us just watch weiss fight"

Ruby: "Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!"

Weiss turns to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from its master, who is knocked back by the creature's tusks.

Port: "Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?"

**Mei: "**She just revealed her weak spot"

Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. Weiss rushes at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand.

Ruby: "Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

Weiss: (turning to Ruby) "Stop telling me what to do!"

**Kiana: "**Is she mad to ruby?, I never see someone impolite to a leader"

**Bronya: "**Oh wow, it seems our tuna has been matured" (dramatic voice)

_Mei and Seele laugh._

**Mei: "**Alright focus to the match again"

_Ruby looks hurt at Weiss' rebuttal. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her blue-white circles and blocks the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief._

**Port**_: "_Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we areindeedin the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!"_ (as Weiss stands up at attention from her exhausted position and Ruby continues to frown) "_I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stayvigilant! Class dismissed!

_"_**Kiana: "**Finally..."

**Mei: **"Good job trying not the sleep in class kiana"

**Kiana: "**I'm a mature now! i can control myself"

**Bronya: "**The Bronya sure even tuna didn't sleep she's not understand anything"

**Kiana: "**Drop the tuna (angry) and i understand some of it"

**Bronya: **(Smile) "yeah.. pft... sure"

**Mei: (**Looking at Weiss)** "**What with her? she seemed mad to something"

_Weiss glares and turns away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates._

**Jaune**_: (watching her leave) "_Sheesh, what's with her?"

_The remaining members of Team RWBY look at each other with the same question._

* * *

**_To Be continued (i'm sure)_**

_Yeah so, it just like that, anyway it has been 110 years and next chapter will be uploaded in 24th century, thank for reading ancient one_


	9. Duo scientist in action Pt1

**_Beacon Academy_**

_in the spotlight shining on the Beacon Academyauditorium stage. A duel is being held between Jaune And Cardin. The current situation is Cardin Laughing at Jaune who is tired. Jaune gathers his strength to charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way. Jaune looks back, surprised, as The Executioner sends Jaune's shield - and himself - flying back. Now only armed with his sword, Jaune continued to try and attack, but is blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked, Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune._

**Cardin: "**This is the part where youlose."

Jaune: "Over my dead-!"

Jaune is cut short as Cardin knees him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on a worried Jaune just when the buzzer rings, the lights come back on, and Theresa Apocalypse's voice causes him to stop.

**Theresa: "**I Believe that's enough, Mr. Winchester, (he relents and walks away as she comes onto the stage, tapping her tablet) "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." (while Jaune still lays on the floor in defeat and Pyrrha Nikos looks sad, Theresa turns her head to look at the losing warrior as he pulls out a smaller tablet with his low, blinking stats and that of his entireTeam) "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by aGrimm, now, would we?"

Cardin: "Speak for yourself..."

**Theresa: "**Ah, Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving inVale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!"

**Kiana: "**Hey ruby, what's vytal Festival?"

**Ruby: "**It's a festival for... uh...-"

**Blake: "**an international festival held every two years in one of the Kingdoms of Remnant"

**Ruby: "**Ah yeah that! hehe"

**Kiana: "**Oh! it's like that!, i see... thank you blake!"

**Ruby: "**No thanks for me?!"

**Kiana: "**You too then ruby!"

The bell rings, and students start leaving while Pyrrha continues to frown sadly. Jaune, still sitting on the floor, hangs his head in shame.

* * *

**_Forest, Unknown_**

_Dr. Tesla is patting her head because she's just wake up from an impact from the wormhole._

**Dr. Tesla: "**Uh... where is this?, Why am i in a forest?, (_Standing up), _Mophead? Where are you?"

**Mophead****:**** "** (_Fall down from a tree) _I see you just woke up, Dr. Tesla"

**Tesla: "**Are you just fall out from a tree?, uh well... nevermind, Do you know where are we mophead?"

**Einstein: "**I still don't know, but I have a conclusion where we are now"

**Tesla:** "Lemme guess, The destination from the portal where Madam Theresa and three others herrscher lost?"

**Einstein: **"Correct!, And now we are nowhere and we are separated from schickal too!"

**Tesla: "**Uh! This is bad! and i'm hungry, Oh mophead, Do you find something when you climb the tree?"

**Einstein: **"( Pointing to the north) There is a village there"

**Tesla: "**Alright! lets go then"

**Einstein: "**Stay vigilant, Dr. Tesla"

**Tesla: "**ok ok, oh! do the mecha that we put in the quantum state! do they available"

**Einstein: "**Hm i'll check it..., Titan Mech A20302, Initiate observer shift and exit Quantum state"

Thown!

_A mecha just summoned by einstein, The mecha is ready for an action_

**Tesla: "**Good, now we can protect ourselves"

_the two scientist are walking towards the village, After a while they reach the village. The village's only have some building, A blacksmith, A shop, and 5 house._ _Both of them are walking to a villager near the fence. __The villager's body is so skinny and look like an old man._

**Tesla: "**Excuse me..."

**Villager: **"Huh?, who are you?!"

**Einstein:** "No need to be in a siege posture, Mr, We aren't enemies, we only want to ask direction"

**Villager: "**You aren't enemy? can i trust you?"

**Einstein: "**Yes, you can trust us, we won't hurt any one of you"

**Villager: "**Then, please keep your word, we only have a little resources anyway"

**Einstein: "**Yes, and can we ask something?"

**Villager: "**Yes?"

**Einstein: "**What happen to this village?"

**Villager: **"The village is too poor, and this is a border village, a grimm can attack anytime, and the kingdom only giving us food every month but they didn't giving us any food since 2 month ago"

**Tesla: "**Grimm? (Looking at Ein, and nodded. She ran to other villager)"

**Einstein: "**This village...-"

GRRAAAHHH

_A roar could be heard from the direction of the forest, The villager's trembling and preparing his spear, he's gulping and can't focus on anything. Tesla's back from other villager._

**Einstein: "**How is it? do you gain another info?"

**Tesla: "**Not a much but from what i can gain, Grimm is honkai from this world, and that's must be a basic"

**Einstein: **"There is a roar from our first direction, i think its grimm"

**Tesla: "**Then? what do we do?"

**Einstein: "**we must examine it, Lets defeat some of it"

**Tesla: "**Ok then, You on command, mophead"

_Some creatures coming out from the forest, Its a beowolf._

**Tesla: "**So that's a grimm?"

**Einstein: "**Hm... its different from honkai"

**Tesla: "**By the way, is that villager strong enough to defeat that thing"

**Einstein: "**I don't think so, but we need to try it"

_The Beowolf is running toward the village, The villager was scared and grip his spear as strong as he could, The both scientist watching the direction of the grimm, watching and ready to take an action, But..._

_CLANK_

_A Woman with blonde hair was trying to kill the grimm with a sword but she's being countered by the grimm instead_

**Villager: "**A huntress! we are saved!!"

_The both of scientist know something's wrong, The huntress just to got launche_d.

**Tesla: "**What do we do now? that savior of the village, just being launched for 10 meter behind us"

**Einstein: "**Stay vigilant, i want to see how people on this world fight" (Tesla just sigh and nodded)

_The huntress come back to the grimm and the grimm just about to counter her again but, __but there was an arrow accompanying her, The arrow stabbed some of grimm part and the girl just slashing her sword to the grimm, the grimm want to flee but the arrow just exploded._

**Tesla: **"huh? the arrow exploded?"

**Einstein: "**there seems to be an explanation behind this, lets meet her (running instantly)"

**Tesla: "**Wait, mophead (Chasing mophead)"

_After they ran into the huntress, they see the huntress surrounded by the villager, they are given food._

**Tesla: "**Hm? i though they are in low food status"

**Einstein: "**they are hiding it because they are scared, but now they have a savior to trust"

_one of the huntress realize the both scientist, She's approaching them._**???:** " You guys seems different, you aren't from this village?"

**Einstein: "**We aren't from this village, we... we are adventurer"

**Astra: "**Oh an adventurer, I never though to meet them here. and by the way my name is Astra, Astra cussons"

**Einstein: "**Albert einstein, A pleasure to meet you"

**Tesla: "**Nikola Tesla"

**???: **"Oh, who are these cute girl astra? (approaching astra)"

**Astra: **"Oh, Sapphire they are an adventurers"

**Sapphire: "**Oh, hello there, We are Team SATN, Saturn for easier"

**Tesla: "**SATN to saturn?, sound forced (Whisper)"

_The TN approaching them from what the scientist see they all having a different appearance._

_Sapphire is a Eagle faunus, the captain of the team who's having an eyes of eagle, she use bow and arrow. for other faunus appearance she have some feather on her hand._

_Astra is a swordwoman, Blonde hair and having a full armor equipped._

_Terra is a tank, he wears full heavy armor and a shield, he always in the front line, protecting his team._

_Niel __is a spearman who always be a rearguard, He have brown hair and beefy muscle.__They are SATN, The team who's formed on beacon academy. They 3rd year._

**_Night time, Border Village_**

**Einstein: "**So tomorrow you guys comeback to vale city isn't it?"

**Sapphire: "**Yeah, we got to, you guys want to come with us?"

**Einstein: **"yes, sorry for troubles"

**Astra: "**Its okay its okay, Sapphire loves cute girl"

**Sapphire: "**A-a-astra!!! what are you saying (blush)"

**Astra: "**Oh, don't be shy Sapphire, why don't you confess?"

**Sapphire: "**How dare you"

_Terra and Niel laugh together, Tesla is outside drinking a coffee, Alone._

**Tesla: "**The coffee is bad..."

_Tesla open her tablet, she is surprised by something._

**Tesla: "**(Running inside) Hey you guys!!, there is something rushing toward us!!"

**Terra: "**What is it?"

**Tesla: "**I detected heat sign from the forest, A lot of them!"

**Niel: "**How do you know?"

**Tesla: "**I detect it with my tools, They are tushing here with a high speed"

**Sapphire: **"This looks like a job for us, Lets go everyone we must check it"

_Everyone nodded and stand up, they're going to near the forest._

**Astra: "**Sapphire, we need your eyes of eagle"

**Sapphire: "**Let me check it" (_Activing her eyeseyes) "*Gasp* that's... a lot of them"_

**Astra****: "**Do not nervous, captain!" (smile)

_Sapphire was nervous about the amount of the enemy, but astra is supporting her. She's having her confidence again._

**Sapphire: "**even though we are few in number, we must try to defeat it first, running is the second options, Agree or not?"

**Terra:** "We are team, and team must always be together"

**Niel: "**Agree, and now what do we do, captain?"

**Astra: "**Classic, isn't it? Eliminates all enemies"

**Sapphire: (**_Smiling and her confidence is back)_ "You two, Can you tell the villager to move out?"

**Tesla: "**Got it, but what about you?"

**Sapphire: "**We'll hold them, just to make sure you guys escaped safely"

**Tesla: "**Are you stupid?! there is a lot of them, You sure you can hold it?!!"

**Astra: "**Its okay, believes us"

**Tesla: "**Sounds like death flag.."

**Einstein: "**we will help you"

**Sapphire: "**How? you aren't even a huntress"

**Einstein: "**We aren't, but we are scientist. (Deep breath) Titan Mech A20302 Initiate observer shift and exit Quantum state."

**Thown**

_3 Mechas come out from the quantum state, the team was surprised. _

**Tesla: "**I'll tell the villager, Mophead... we mustn't lose"

**Einstein: "**We won't"

_Tesla running toward the head villager's house, While the others preparing to fight._

**Sapphire: "**I never though.. but yeah, Okay everyone be ready to take the action"

**Einstein: "**Titan! defend the village and provide support for SATN"

_The titans has been programmed to carry out the mission. The mission is simple, defend and support._

**Tesla: **(_Approaching the huntress and mophead) "_The villager has been awakened, they are packing their belongings they-"

**Sapphire: "**ENEMY INBOUND!! DEFEND THE VILLAGE AND KILL THE ENEMIES, HURA!"

**ATN:** "HURA!"

_The horde of boarbatusk rushing toward them, Sapphire taking the first advantage she is shooting her arrow that has been planned some dust in it, Terra as a tank staying in the front of them activating his semblance, Nier in the back of Terra and Astra as the support of the archer. The mechas are staying near Terra as another tank._

**Einstein: "**Ready for impact"

_Tesla activating her red mecha hand and some tesla's drone and formed a triangle to conduct some quantum mechanics._

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

_Yeah, I can't think about other team except SATN to saturn and its has been some century. by the way its almost new year i'll upload again next century, and i'm sorry for some mistranslation_

_See you again, Ancient one_


	10. Duo scientist in action Pt2

_Tesla is ready to shoot some lighting from her mecha hand, She is aiming to the one of the _

Boarbatusk but her kill was stolen by sapphire.

**Tesla: "**Don't steal my kill!!" _(upset)_

**Sapphire: "**Sorry!!" (_Waving her hand to the back)_

**Tesla: "**Well that doesn't matter anymore... wait! woah!"

_One big ursa come out nowhere and landed infront of tesla._

**Tesla: "**Hah! taste my power! Demon!" (_Aiming to the ursa)_

_*Banggg_

_The thunderous shot from tesla make the ursa became an ash, Tesla's mecha hand only leave some spark on her hand_

**Tesla: "**Feel that? that's your end"

_*THOMP. the sound from the titans falling_

**Tesla: "**Gah, the titans... is falling?"

**Einstein: "**Our enemy seems like have an air force"

**Sapphire: **"It's a griffon, watchout for the claws!"

**Tesla: "**Got'em"

_the battle became more chaotic, The Titans have been outnumbered, Sapphire don't have much stamina to fight that long battle, Astra got wounded and her aura has been used up, __Terra has been weakened by the fight and got tired for holding much grimms, Niel has been pushed back, Same with the scientist._

_Suddenly, A guy with a scythe and wearing a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants and black dress shoes Joining to the fight._

**??:** "Need helps?"

_Back to the village, there was a lot of soldiers wearing a robotic suit._

**Tesla: "**The local army?, Oh well is this a bad sign or a good sign?"

**Einstein: "**Don't know, but stay vigilant"

_the man with the scythe killed the grimm quickly and reliably, Faster than the SATN and both scientist, And with the help from the soldier too, The Battle end._

_the battle lasted for 8 hours._

_After the battle, The village is saved and the SATN going back to beacon with both of the scientist._

**_Vale soldier ship._**

**Tesla: "**So your academy called 'beacon' right?"

**Sapphire: "**Yes, And The beacon academy is one of the best academy in remnant, Also lot of people is dreaming to get accepted at beacon"

**Tesla: "**That's sounds... remarkable... i think"

**Sapphire: "**Yes, of course its remarkable to get accepted there"

_Sapphire got calls from her scroll, It was Glynda calling_

**Glynda****: "**Sapphire, How's your team?"

**Sapphire: "**We have some wounds to heal up but don't worry no one died"

**Glynda: **(Sigh) "Alright then, back to the beacon after this"

**Sapphire: "**Yes, Ma'am"

**Tesla: "**Who's that?"

**Sapphire: "**Professor glynda, She is one of the teacher at the beacon, She is quite fierce, so don't make her mad"

**Tesla: "**Ok, i won't do that after all"

**Sapphire: "**And where is Ein?"

**Tesla: "**Oh, she is talking with the soldier, You see The soldier may need some explanations for the titans"

**Sapphire: "**Ah, those robots, i see"

**Tesla: "**Well, how long we gonna arrive at beacon?"

**Sapphire: "**Not that long, maybe 1 to 2 hours from now"

**_2 hours later, Beacon Academy_**

_The ship landed on one of the landing place, Glynda is waiting outside the landing place._

**Sapphire: "**Ah it's Professor Glynda outside"

_In the outside there seems like a little girl accompanying Glynda._

**Sapphire: "**And who's that little girl?"

**Tesla: "**Ugh, i can't see it, it's too far, your eagle eye is unfair" (_grumpy voice)_

_Outside, Glynda and Theresa_

**Theresa: "**So, you say there is someone from my place coming here?, and they are an adventurer or...?"

**Glynda: "**A scientist, They use their own robots to protect the people, actually they need a punishment for making a creation for themselves, except, They are an Official scientist for a country that have been recognized by the council"

**Theresa: "**ah, i see..." 'I hope it's not gramps coming, even if him coming to remnant, he'll making schickal 2 in this place, but the soldiers say they use a mecha robot? perhaps, it's einstein and tesla' (_Theresa thinking in her mind)_

_Glynda walking forwards the ship, And the ship doors opened, The first who meet The professor is Sapphire, as a leader of the team SATN_

**Sapphire: "**Team SATurN reporting in, professor!"

**Glynda: "**i have a good expectations for this miss bohr"

**Sapphire: "**Yes, and i hope too"

**Glynda: "**And i heard that you picked some scientist on your way?"

**Sapphire: "**Yes, i'll call for them, Hey tesla come here! _(Calling tesla and waving her hand)"_

_As tesla walking nearer to Glynda, Same with Theresa walking forward to Glynda_

**Tesla: "**Is this... Wait... is that... Madam Theresa?"

**Theresa: "**Huh? Tesla! it's you, My guess are right!, But i though you with Einstein?"

**Einstein: "**I'm here, madam theresa" (Walking to outside the ship) "I'd to rushing here just because i heard your name"

**Tesla: "**Well i though you can't even hear me"

**Einstein: "**I was trying to searching for you, But i didn't expect to see you are patiently waiting Dr.Tesla"

**Tesla: "**Huh? what gotten into you? of course i'll waiting, If i'm not patiently wait, i'll die"

**Theresa: "**You guys... still close to each other as always"

**Tesla: "**It's not like that" (_Her face is red as her hair)_

**Theresa: "**You're blushing, Tesla"

**Sapphire: **'Yes, please continue your blushing Tesla!, Hm? (_Looking at Einstein) _The calm girls is blushing too? Oh no, this is so cute i'll die because of this!!' (_Sapphire remained silent and said nothing, while she is talking on her head)_

**Tesla: "**W-W-Well, why don't we (_cough) _Try to seek whatever happening here?"

**Einstein: "**Agree with you, Dr Tesla"

**Theresa: "**All right then, i'll be going first with both of them, Do you mind? Professor Glynda?"

**Glynda: "**Not at all, You can't go with them, but i'll call both of them in time"

**Theresa: "**Thank you then, We'll going first, (_Looking at the scientists)_ Come on you both"

**Einstein: "**Yes, Come on Dr. Tesla"

**Tesla: "**I know"

_Theresa and the Scientists are going first leave the leader of team SATN with Professor Glynda_

**Sapphire: "**May i ask something professor?"

**Glynda: "**What is it?"

**Sapphire: "**Who's that little girl, And why Tesla and Einstein really respect her?"

**Glynda: "**Don't call her little girl, miss bohr, perhaps, she is older than you, And her name is Theresa Apocalypse, The Principal of St. Freya Academy, And it seems both of the scientists have been working for her for some years, Well that's only my conclusion, The one who knows is Principal Ozpin"

**Sapphire: "**I-I see..." 'Thank god, i didn't shout my question before they leave'

* * *

**_Nowhere._**

_The blonde man is watching some of white fang's faunus, While accompanied by a maid._

**Roman: "**So you're that otherworlder or something like that right?"

**Otto: "**Well i can say that, But may i ask you what is this dust you call?, Mr. Torchwick?"

**Roman: **'Tch, This guy really flashy and i don't like him, If only _she _didn't take you in, You'll stay under the pouring rain' (_Roman speak in his head) (Inhale) _"Dust is a source of energy in This Remnant. The physical properties of Dust make it incredibly useful for a variety of purposes, Like a weapon or robot or something that you powered up"

**Otto: "**I see, But can dust used React to something similar to dust itself?"

**Roman: "**What do you mean 'React'?"

**Otto: "**Simple, Something similar to dust of course, Something that you can use as a material for Variety purpose like you said before"

**Roman: "**And what is this material you are talking about? Mr. Apocalypse?"

**Otto: "**Well, Rita please show Mr.Torchwick what we meant"

**Rita: "**As you wish, Otto-Sama"

_Rita take something from a case in the table, She took a core of honkai on her hand_

**Roman: "**What are those?"

**Otto: "**A creation from god"

* * *

**_Beacon Academy_**

_Team RWBY, JNPR, And Squad hyperion was taking a meal at the cafeteria_

**Jaune**: (attempts to laugh it off) "I didn't land far from the school!"

**Pyrrha**: "Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask."

**Nora**: "Ooooh!" (gets up from the table and presents her diabolical plan with a not-entirely-sane grin) "We'll break his legs!"

**Jaune**: "Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk tome; he's a jerk to everyone."

**Kiana: "**That kind of people really are trash really, lower than trash i think"

**Bronya: "**Not only for you kiana, We are thinking the same"

They all looks over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin.

**Velvet**: "Ow! That hurts!" (stops struggling and grimaces as she says:) "Please, stop..."

**Cardin**: (continues laughing as he turns to his cronies) "I told you it was real!"

**Kiana: "**Alright, Now why don't we get our weapon and beating some jerk?"

**Mei: **"We are at cafeteria kiana, If you want go challenge him in a duel"

**Kiana:** "Duel huh?, i'll challenge him later, first i need food for replenish my energy"

**Russel**: (still guffawing with his teammates) "What a freak!"

Cardin finally relents, and the girl stands up and hurries off, her head bowed and hiding her face from the watching table of heroes.

**Pyrrha**: "Atrocious. I can't stand people like him."

**Blake**: (staring daggers) "He'snotthe only one..."

**Yang**: (sadly, leaning her head on her hand) "It must be hard to be a Faunus."

Having gotten up from the table, Jaune looks back at his friends and sighs to himself before moving on with his tray table. He doesn't realize that Cardin is watching his walk of shame with a sinister grin.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

_Heyo, its me its been awhile .__So this chapter shoulda been upload 2 weeks ago but something happened to my fanfiction app, and this story is my original fanfic except for Honkai Impact 3rd and RWBY it's belonged to Mihoyo and Rooster teeth._

_I'm translating from my language to english so yeah the writer is me and the translator is me._

_anyway i'll update 2 more one will be the Jaundice and Special chapter.__See you in another time, Partner._


	11. Briefing & Finding Resolution

**_BEACON ACADEMY_**

_After the lesson ends, Everyonecome out of the classroom, only for Pyrrha to stop near the doorway._

**Pyrrha**:_ "_You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune_."_

**Mei: "**Alright then see you later Pyrrha!"

**Pyrrha: "**Y-Yeah, see you"

_After a little walk leaving the classroom and pyrrha behind_

**Kiana: "**Wait, is pyrrha fall to jaune or something?"

**Bronya: "**Hm? Why are you so curious, Tuna?"

**Kiana: "**I mean... she really take care of him, And stop calling Tuna!"

**Bronya: "**So? You jealous?"

_Mei suddenly move her eyes sharply to kiana_

**Kiana: "**No... I just curious about school love, I mean i read some novel and manga and it's really amazing to see something wholesome like that" '_Why do i feel something that really dangerous staring at me? and it is so near' (Kiana thinking)_

**Mei: "**I never know you read manga or novel kiana"

**Kiana: "**Well there is a time that i need to wait for something in our world, and i don't wanna get to bored so... yeah i read manga and novel"

**Mei: "**I see... So that's why you are so curios about school love?"

**Kiana: "**Yeah!"

_Mei sighed, and bronya with her smug face holding to laugh, Seele know her intent._

**Bronya: (**_Giggle)_(Speaking i_n __her_ _mind)_ 'Nice for you mei'

**Kiana: "**Why are you laughing Bronya?"

**Bronya: "**The Bronya won't tell tuna"

**Kiana: "**What? come on you!, What's so funny?"

**Bronya: "**The Bronya said i won't tell Tuna, After all you still an idiotka so you wouldn't get it"

**Kiana: "**You!"

**Seele: "**A-anyway... guys... we still have a briefing with Ms.Theresa, And don't fight here Bronya onee-chan!, Kiana-san!!"

**Mei: "**What seele said is true, Lets go everyone"

**Kiana: "**Understood leader!!, oh yeah Seele drop the 'san' just call me Kiana, ok?"

**Bronya: "**Call her idiotka or tuna Seele"

**Seele: "**Yes, Kiana... san, I can't you are to old for me"

**Kiana: "**What? i'm only 18"

_Mei laugh with bronya only smiling behind them_

**Bronya: "**Mei and Tuna is the oldest in our team, But we are still in one team, So we can drop the honorific, Isn't that right? Team Leader?!"

**Mei: **"uh... Call me mei... as always And stop teasing people Bronya"

**Bronya: "**Understood Captain! The Bronya will stop"

**Kiana: "**Ah come on, We don't wanna make Ter- i mean Ms.Theresa mad"

**Seele: "**... Why Ms.Theresa calling for us?"

**Mei: "**Well, She says we will met Ms.Theresa's acquaintance"

**Kiana: "**Reason?"

**Mei: "**Don't know"

_While kiana thinking about the reason why Theresa calls for her team and want them to meet Theresa's acquaintance, After 10 Minutes of walking they finally see theresa with a dressed bizarre man._

**Mei: "**That's... her acquaintance?"

**Kiana: "**I think so"

**Seele: "**His clothes... So bizarre"

**Bronya: "**The Bronya feels a reference from this man"

**Kiana: "**Don't break the 4th wall please"

_Theresa finally waving her hands to air, Realizing the waving from her, The whole team move a bit faster_

**Theresa: "**You finally come"

**Mei: "**We are here, Ms.Theresa"

**Rohan: "**So this is the kids you tell me about?"

**Theresa: "**Yeah, So please introduces yourself"

**Rohan: "**My name is Kishibe Rohan, I'm the owner of a clothing store in the city, Nice to meet all of you"

**Mei: "**My name is Raiden Mei, She is kiana, Bronya, And seele. It's nice to meet you too"

**Kiana: "**Now we know each other right? then... what's the point of the meeting? Ms. Theresa?"

**Theresa: **(_Grin) _"I just want to make you all stylish, after all we need to learn everything on this world"

**Kiana: **"And? why is searching information related to become stylish?"

**Theresa: "**Well... you must be aware to use your old battlesuits from now, Your battlesuits are enchanted with honkai energy and some hard-to-get material on this world"

**Mei: "**I see... So if we were on a fight we need to be careful not to break it"

**Kiana: "**But our battlesuits have a long durability"

**Theresa: "**I know, but we need more power to survive"

**Rohan: **(_Cough) (cough) _"You see Theresa as long as you give me some inspirations and the design, i'll do what i can do to help but making a battlesuits? for fight or war? if you bring it to a battle there is a chance to get destroyed or ripped,it will break the Battlesuits, and anyway... i don't really have that much material to make a battlesuit"

**Theresa: "**Don't be worry about material i can provide it, And if you worrying about the durability... i'll trust that on you, i'm sure you can increase the durability of the battlesuits, and so... it won't be break easily"

**Rohan: "**Really? (_sigh) _well, I'll be waiting for the illustration of the battlesuits, i'll leave now, Excuse me"

_Rohan walked away_

**Theresa: "**Well that's a very fast briefing, so the vytal festival is near, and we need to be aware if there is a schickal spy or white fangs"

**Mei: "**Huh? the schickal is here too?"

**Theresa: "**Yeah, i'm sure we will face them sooner or later"

**Kiana: "**I hope nothing happens during the Festival"

**Theresa: "**Me too, So when the golden week come, I need you guys to gather information, I need Mei and Kiana to go Scouting in the city, while Bronya and Seele will search some information from the school computer, Understood?"

**Bronya: "**What about you? Ms.Theresa?"

**Theresa: "**I'll attend to a meeting with ozpin, The meeting will be held in this school, but i don't know where is it, Glynda say she can show me the way later, So be careful about your surrounding, don't get careless, and always put your weapon ready, Okay?"

**The Squad: "**YES, MISS THERESA"

**Theresa: "**Good, Don't disappoint me, I'll see you later"

_Theresa walked away_

**Kiana: "**Is Ter- i mean Ms.Theresa used to be like that?"

**Mei: "**After last honkai eruption, She is used to be like that, i think she had a resolution when you were kidnapped or after knowing 'Her' dead"

**Kiana: "**I see... me too... it's hard after we lost _'her'_, Theresa's best friend just gone like that, i know that feeling too..."

**Mei: "**Yeah"

**Seele: "**Lets head back to the dorm, everyone"

**Bronya: "**Yeah, The Bronya want to rest"

**Kiana: "**Lets go then"

_The four of them walked to their room, Kiana who is walking with slightly glum faces.__ The leader of team RWBY saw her and walking to her._

**Ruby: "**H-hey Kiana, What's happening? what with the long face?"

**Kiana: "**Nothing really, i just remember someone that precious to me"

**Ruby: "**I see, Who is it? if i can, i'll help you"

**Kiana: "**My old teacher, She's died while restoring my sanity back then"

**Ruby: "**Oh... Sorry to hear that"

**Kiana: "**It's okay, Oh yeah is jaune still getting bullied by cardin?"

**Ruby: "**Yeah, it seems pyrrha mad to the CRDL's leader, i think she will fight them soon"

**Kiana: "**Really?"

**Ruby: "**Yeah, I'm sure pyrrha will win, She is strong after all"

**Kiana: "**Yeah i believe that, Hey isn't that jaune?" (Pointing at jaune outside the dorm) "What happen to him?"

**Ruby: "**I'll go take a look"

Jaune hangs his head and closes the door, just as a voice interrupts his thoughts.

**Ruby**: "Hey, Jaune!" (startled, Jaune turns around, and she giggles at his reaction) "Long time, no see! Did you lock yourself out again?"

**Jaune**: "Oh, uh, nope!" (raises his Scroll, attempting to laugh) "Got it!"

**Kiana: "**Yo vomitboy!, It has been a while i didn't see ya"

**Jaune: "**Uh.. Yo kiana"

**Ruby**: "So! Where have you been lately?"

**Jaune**: "I, uh..." (he tries to come up with something, but just sighs and lowers his head) "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and..." (breathes heavily through his nose) "I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." (presses his back to his team's door and slides down to the floor in depression) "I'm a failure."

**Ruby**: "Nope!"

**Jaune**: (looking at her in surprise) "'Nope?'"

**Ruby**: "Nope! You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure."

**Jaune**: "But... what if I'm a failure at being a leader?"

**Ruby**: (thinks about it for a moment, then gives her answer) "Nope!"

**Kiana: "**Bruh, stop saying something desperately like that" (_Leaning to the wall near the JNPR dorm) "_If you are a failure then you won't be here at the moment"

**Jaune**: (laughs as Ruby joins him on the floor) "You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff."

**Ruby**: "Nope!" (as Jaune leans into the door some more) "Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid..." (Jaune groans and sinks lower to the ground) "... and you might've even been a failure the first day we met!" (he groans and goes lower still)

**Kiana: "**That actually kinda hurt"

**Ruby: **"But, you can't be one now. You know why?"

**Jaune**: "Uhhh, because...?"

**Ruby**: "Because it's not just aboutyouanymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do! And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us." (she gets up and places her hands on her hips as she speaks)

**Kiana: "**She's right, You are the leader, You are the one who hold the responsibility of your team, You are their command, You should remember that, That's a lesson from my old teacher"

**Ruby: "**Yep, As Kiana says, you are the leader for them, As the leader we have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you." (she walks over to her door and opens it as Jaune, now slightly inspired by her words, watches her wave) "Have a good night, Jaune!, Kiana!" (she goes inside)

**Kiana: "**Then me too, Have a good night jaune" (_She waves and goes inside her dorm)_

**Jaune: **(_Watch Kiana leaving as her wave) _"I wonder... can i have a good night today? or.. even worse?"

With new energy, Jaune pushes himself off the ground and faces the door, ready to turn the knob and face his team, but his Scroll beeps and he pulls it off of his side to open it, seeing Cardin's contact relaying a message.

**Jaune: "**I think it even worse"

**_To Be Continued_**

**Sorry, For being late.**


	12. Morning theresa and the meeting

The morning has come

The bird is chirping and flying

The sun is rising

_An alarm start beeping at 7am in Theresa's room_

**Theresa: "**It's... morning already?"

_She woke up and sit on her bed, Only staring at the ceiling.__She fell down to the pillow on her bed._

**Theresa: "**No! i'm not sleeping anymore"

_She took off her pyjama, and start walking to the bathroom_

**Theresa: "**So sleepy... huh well i'm a teacher now... haa.. i'm starting to regret my own choice"

_She is taking a bath, and change her clothes.__She wears a clothes that made by rohan, (The Campus detective outfit)_

**Theresa: "**I, Theresa apocalypse is the number one cutie, even in the remnant world!!!" _She declares that infront a mirror in the bathroom_

_She wears her hat and opening the door of her room._

**Theresa: "**Well, time to take my breakfast!"

_She start walking to the cafeteria, When she at the dorm hallway she becoming the concern of the girls, Admiring her cuteness_

**Girls 1: **"Look! its Ms. Theresa!, She is cute as always!"

**Girls 2: "**Her loli outfit... it so cute... i might die because of the cuteness"

_Hearing that Theresa just speak in her mind_

**Theresa: **(_In her mind) '_Keep praising me girls! More And more, But please.. don't die because of me'

_After a while, She is arrived to the cafeteria, She met Glynda at the door._

**Glynda: "**Good Morning Ms. Theresa"

**Theresa: "**Ah, Good morning Ms. Glynda"

**Glynda: "**you want to take your breakfast right? mind if i join?"

**Theresa: "**I don't mind, lets go take our food then!"

_After opening the cafeteria's door, they become the main topic for some girls_

**Girls 3: "**Look! Even The demon glynda can't resist the cuteness of Ms. Theresa"

**Girls 4: "**I heard that they clashed at the emerald cliff at the selective day for new student, I think they are in a good term now!"

_Theresa heard that too_

**Theresa: **(_in her mind) '_So they heard about the fight too?"

_they sit and take some food_ on the table, Some waitress delivers their food.

**Theresa: **(_In her mind) _'This school... they even have waitress to deliver the foods, Totally a rich school' (_Thinking, and ignoring her surround)_

**Glynda: "**Theresa, Ms. Theresa you hear me?"

**Theresa: **(_Shocked) _"Ah yes?, What is it"

**Glynda: "**Your food, They are here, Eat before its cold"

**Theresa: "**Oh yeah, wait... where is my bitter melon juice?"

**Waitress****: "**Oh yes, Please wait here"

**Glynda: "**Can i ask some question? Ms. Theresa?"

**Theresa: "**What is it?"

**Glynda: "**Its about your students"

_Theresa's hand stop moving and move her eyes to glynda_

**Theresa: ****"**Yes?"

**Glynda: "**Your students, They are something called herrscher.. right?"

**Theresa: "**Yeah"

**Glynda: "**Let me ask this... What is herrscher?, Why one of your student become a fugitive?"

**Theresa: "**Ozpin give you the information right?"

**Glynda: "**Yes, But not all information he gained"

**Theresa: "**So, Through your curiosity you ask me, As someone who responsible for their life?"

**Glynda: "**Yes"

**Theresa: "**You know... Curiosity can kill the cat As they say that..."

_Glynda gulped, let out cold sweat_

**Theresa: **"But you are not a cat nor i'll kill you, So i'll tell your first question, The second.. go ask her yourself"

**Glynda: "**I understand"

**Waitress: "**Here's your bitter melon"

**Theresa: "**Oh thank you"

_Theresa drink the bitter melon juice._

**Theresa: "**Now that's better, Well... back to the topic Ms. Glynda, Herrscher is a human that has merged with houkai energy and has given into the will of the Honkai to destroy the current era of the human civilization, The corrupted one, You can call that"

**Glynda: "**Honkai... just like the grimms"

**Theresa: "**Similar concept to the grimm, but different reason"

**Glynda: "**I see... You have my thanks, Ms. Theresa"

**Theresa: "**Your welcome then, Oh, What our jobs today?"

**Glynda: **(_fix her glasses) _"We have a meeting today, and You have to bring the classes to do some mock battle between students again"

**Theresa: "**Well then, Shall we?"

**Glynda: **(_nods)_ "Yes then"

**Theresa: "**Oh wait, i'll take some juice again, please wait"

_After Theresa and Glynda leave the cafeteria, They are heading to meeting room, After a while they arrived at the __meeting room, all teacher has been assembled_, _Ozpin is the one who start the meeting_

**Ozpin: "**It seems all the teacher has come, Please sit"

_Everyone sit_

**Ozpin: "**Before that, we have a guest here, This is General James Ironwood the Headmaster of Atlas Academy, as well as a general in the Atlesian Military and a holder of two seats on the Atlesian Council"

**James: **"Hello everyone, and ozpin, Why am i being introduced again? aren't we do that in our first meeting?"

**Ozpin: "**Perhaps someone, Who is new here doesn't know" (_Move his eyes, and stare at Theresa_)

**James: "**Oh pardon me miss...?"

**Theresa: "**Theresa Apocalypse, It is a pleasure to meet you"

**James: "**Yes, Pleasure to meet you" (_Whispering to ozpin ear) _"Oz, Who is this little miss, Is she the one you are talking about?"

**Ozpin: "**Its quite rude to call her 'little miss', And yes she is the one who i was talking about"

**James: "**Ah i see... , I apologize for my rudeness, Ms. Apocalypse"

**Theresa: "**Its okay General"

**Ozpin: "**Then, In our meeting today... We'll talk about the Honkai-Grimm creature"

**Glynda: "**Every information we gained from Ms. Zaychik has been analysed, And we aware that Honkai has invaded our world"

**Oobleck: "**In short, our enemy has increased by one?"

**Port: "**Hm, This become a pain, If the honkai and grimm attack us at the same time, wouldn't that be so bad?"

**Theresa: **"This world weapon and our world weapon is different thing, The Gap between power and ability is one of the reason"

**Ozpin: "**And that's why, We'll get some help from them, Come in professor"

_The red hair professor come into the meeting_

**Theresa: **"Oh, its her"

**Tesla: "**Let me introduces myself, I am Nikola Tesla, its a pleasure to meet you all here, I am here to introduces and explain the theory between the honkai energy, dust, and semblance"

**Oobleck: "**New theory? interesting"

**Tesla: "**In this theory, The dust and honkai energy have similar reaction to humans body They can react as a healing items, Combat items, And Defensive items, when they are merged with aura or semblance dust will have reaction that strengthening body or effect from the semblance itself, While honkai energy will react to humans minds or their will and then affects the body, In some cases people who have the will of honkai can possibly become a herrscher Or the corrupted one, you can say that too, while the semblance is manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual"

**Oobleck: "**i have a question!, if you have the power to resist the will, They can control the power of honkai too?"

**Tesla: "**Not at all, the honkai power that human conquered only in strengthening or healing speed on your wounds, Their power can be transfered via weapon"

**Tesla: "**Well, we only can make that much, We'll try more and more to discover the relation between those three, Thank you for listening to the theory and hope you can help us"

_Theresa clapping and the others follow_

**Theresa: "**Good job out there tesla, you have worked hard"

**Tesla: "**Yes, Thank you madam theresa"

**Theresa: "**Take some rest will ya?, Even though you are a hardcore scientist, i mean your have a natural accessories below your eyes" (_Theresa smile)_

**Tesla: "**Yes, i'll rest myself"

**Ozpin: "**So everyone!, What we got here is the professor Tesla and professor Einstein creation"

_Ozpin put sword with dust chamber in the middle and with the other side there is another chamber for Honkai gem_

**Theresa: "**So this is the experiment..."

**Tesla: "**Indeed"

**Ozpin: **"How is this sword work? professor?"

**Tesla: "**Fill the chamber with dust gem and honkai gem"

**Theresa: "**Wait, Honkai gem? I though you were saying honkai core?"

**Tesla: "**Indeed, Madam Theresa, Honkai gem is just like a dust gem, but filled with honkai energy"

**Theresa: "**I see..."

**Ozpin: "**This is only prototype? isn't it?"

**Tesla: "**Yes, We still not ready for the experiment, We lack of honkai energy, The Ganesha from the forest was killed"

**Ozpin: **"we can found another honkai, We'll investigates another place, Right? General?"

**James: "**Yes, I'll deploy some of my troops"

**Ozpin: "**Good, Then this meeting is ended, now Back to your job"

_Everyone dismissed, And going to the class_**.**

**_To be continued_**

* * *

Yes, i can only think that much, And this chapter is a bit short, And i'll skip the forever fall act, i hope you can forgive me.

Stay safe, and i'll see you in other century.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
